


Arc of Lost Time

by may005



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Circus, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gen, Imprisonment, M/M, Magic, Pirates, Romance, Sexual Content, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may005/pseuds/may005
Summary: When a Wiccan of the past appears in Fiore, Team Natsu is called upon to deal with her. However, before completely falling to defeat she casts a spell that sends all of Fiore back to her time in a different world, where magical abilities do not exist. Gray ends up on a fisherman’s boat, Erza is back in chains, Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers are held underground, and Lucy resumes her Aristocratic lifestyle. This is an era of pirates, circuses, human enslavement, and medieval life.*Disclaimer: Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. The plot is my own work.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Because Fairy Tail will be ending soon I thought it was about time that I create a fanfic dedicated to this beautiful story. Thank you so much for reading, all I hope is that like many fanfics have done for me is that you enjoy reading it. In coming up with this story the main ship I had in mind was Gruvia (I have some great development coming up for these two), but I will try my best to give attention to all the ships. On that note, I honestly love all the ships from Fairy Tail from the Cannon to the crack, so it all depends on what you guys want! I love input, and this goes beyond just ships, so fill free to make requests, I may be able to incorporate it! Alright I will stop talking so you can get on with what you came here for!

_There was no doubt about it, the enemy before them was a formidable one; however, as time and time again, Team Natsu always made their way on top. A couple of days ago they had gotten a request to get rid of Wiccan who was under suspicion for performing blood sacrifice ceremonies deep in the woods south of Magnolia. When confronted the Wiccan engaged in a fight using her black magic, much to Natsu’s delight. Once delivering the final blow the Wiccan laid on the ground completely defenseless, or so they thought. They had let their guard and this gave the Wiccan enough time to start chanting a spell in a foreign delict. The skies around them darkened and everything began to shake violently. She smiled at their frantic expressions and before Natsu could really knock her out she whispered “Welcome to a world of the past”. Then everything went black._


	2. Why am I in the Middle of the Ocean?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray wakes up to the voice of an old "friend" and the smell of lots of fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be pretty short so I can set the scene for the main characters. The main POV's will be Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, but I may include some other POV's later on. Anyways once we get back to Gray the chapters will be longer.

**Gray's POV:**

“Gray wake up already you lazy ass”

I felt someone nudging me with aggressive force. My head felt heavy, as if someone had repeatably banged it against a wall, but slowly I began to regain consciousness. I could feel the sunlight peer through my heavy eyes.

“The fuck…”

Slowly I started to make out who was leaning in front of me. It was a male, with icy white hair, and for some reason he was shirtless-

“LYON!”

I shouted and jolted upwards, which I immediately regret doing. In an instant a shot of pain made its way up my spine. I keeled over in agonizing pain.

“Don’t be such a wimp Gray” Lyon smirked as he obviously enjoyed seeing me in pain.

He stood up and dusted his pants, he then looked over at me and continued,

“Now hurry up they are calling for us in the cabin.”

_Who was calling for us, and cabin?_

After the pain of waking up had gone away I finally started to look at my surroundings.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

I shouted and stood frantically. I did a 360 of the perimeter and there was no doubt about it. I was staring at all ocean.

“WHEN DID I GET ON SHIP!”

I looked at Lyon ready for answers but he looked just as puzzled as I did.

“Honestly I don’t know. I woke only a couple hours before you to the same scene. Of course since I am above you I took it in a much more mature manner.” He smirked.

 _Was it really the time for this_. Before I could retort a man came up from behind and wrapped his arm around Lyon's shoulder.

“If you call screaming like a sissy mature then sure” he chuckled.

“You weren't supposed to tell him that!” Lyon sneered.

“Come now how can I keep such a hilarious scene a secret. I mean you kept screaming “Pirates! Pirates!” I swear it's been a long time since I have laughed so much.” the man chuckled.

“Wait this isn't a pirate ship?” I asked

The man made his way over to me and held out his hand,

“Come on man do I look like a pirate to you,”

 _Yes_ , I thought evaluating his scruffy appearance.

“I am just your everyday common fisherman. Name’s Clide.”

I hesitantly took his hand and responded with my own name.

“Now if you sissies will hurry up captain is getting tired of waiting for y’all” he said while headed for the stairs.

Once he was out of sight I turned back to Lyon, but before I could say anything he beat me to it,

“As I already said I do not know what is going on but I may have a hypothesis. However now is not the time as explaining something to someone like you will take time. We’ll talk later.”

He then started in the same direction Clide had gone in.

_Seriously does everything that come out his mouth have to be a fight._

I sighed and gave in. The last time I checked we were fighting that Wiccan so what the hell happened and how did I end up on some fisherman’s boat. I looked around me one more time and for some reason I had this feeling that we weren’t in Fiore anymore.

_Geez I never signed up to be in the Wizard of Oz._


	3. The Weight of Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza is thrown back to a time she wishes she could all but forget; well maybe not forget all of it.

**Erza's POV:**

_Something wasn't right. I knew that it was too easy, the magical energy of our opponent was just too strong. How could I have been so foolish as to not making sure she was fully unconscious. Maybe I have gotten too arrogant._

All these thoughts flooded my mind as I could feel the hot air hit my face in continued intervals. My eyes drifted open and I found myself laying on a ground of hot sand and rubble. However it wasn’t the unimaginable heat, my tattered plain clothes, or the tent with several others that I noticed first. It was this feeling I know all too well of chains cuffed around my arms and legs. For a second I could sense the fear resonating throughout my body as my heart rate increased. I tried to calm myself down,

_It’s not like before, you have grown stronger in body and in spirit._

“Erza”

 _That voice…_  

“Erza are you alright?”

The familiar sound of a soothing voice called out to me. I got up and looked beside me where, to my surprise, Jellal was sitting.

“Jellal?!?” I said with complete shock.

He nodded his head. I then noticed that like me he was also cuffed in chains. This had to be a bad dream, a nightmare.

“Jellal what is going o-”

I was interrupted by the sudden appearance of two men, one short and plump covered in silk and gold chains, the other tall and broad wearing armor and a solemn look on his face.

“Alright that's enough rest you roaches, get moving we got a long day ahead of us.” the plump one cackled.

The way he addressed us angered me beyond anything I have ever heard. I clenched my fist and was about to move when Jellal put his hand over mine,

“Calm down Erza, we don't know the circumstances of our situation, it is best if we do not act rashly.” he said calmly.  

His touch pulled my senses back. He was completely right. I sat back down and looked at him not knowing what to ask since I knew I would not get any answers in return. So I just smiled at him,

“Sorry I lost my composure for a second, I am just feeling a bit lost and overwhelmed.”

He looked at me with a saddened expression on his face as he said,  

“I am sorry Erza, I got strong in order to protect but now I am just useless.”

It took me a second, but I was able to realize what he meant. I was unable to use my magic. More than that I could not feel any magical presence in the air. This feeling was different from how it was in Edolas.  

The people around us began to move with dead looks on their faces. I shook of this uncomfortable feeling and copied their movement.

“Come now I have also gotten stronger over the years so you should not worry. Plus your presence alone is enough to keep me at ease. We should hurry, we won't be able to figure out our situation by lounging around.”

He looking surprised by my sudden change in heart before sighing and returning the smile,

“Your right.”

We shuffled into the moving line out of the tent where the sun gave us no mercy to its radiant heat. _I am not sure what is going on but when I get my hands on that Wiccan she will be sure to pay an unimaginable price._


	4. My Lady? Legs?? CAPRICORN???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy never thought she would return to her old lavish lifestyle, then again she also never thought she would ever see Aquarius with legs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this chapter ;)

**Lucy's POV:**

All I can remember is the frightened look on Natsu’s face as everything around us began to crumble. It was a face I rarely, if ever, have seen him make, and that is what terrified me most. We tried to reach for each other, but it was too late. The last words I heard before I lost consciousness,

_“Don't worry Luce, I’ll protect you.”_

For some reason when I woke up fresh tears were streaming down my face.

  _Was it all just a dream?_

 If it all was just a dream, why is that I am now getting dressed by several maids.

 “WHAT IS GOING ON?!?” I shouted, startled by the scene occurring in front of me.

 “Young Mistress, you already asked that, for the like the 20th time.” Virgo replied.

 “Ya and I still haven't gotten an answer” I retorted.

 Thankfully after suffering a panic attack from waking up in a room similar to the one at my old estate, Virgo showed up wearing a more old fashioned, Victorian style maid outfit.

_At least there is a familiar face around to ease this confusion._

 “My lady, we need to get your corset fitted now.” one of the other maids said.

 “Oh yes of course,” I started to stand and then realized what I was saying,

 “Wait a minute, no! I am not getting anything fitted until you give me answers!”

 She looked at me a little shaken. I instantly felt bad, I shouldn't be letting out my anger on others.

 “Sorry I did not mean to scare you.” I tried to calm her down.

 “Alright then everyone, princes- I mean the young lady is feeling light headed, you can leave the rest to me.” Virgo sensing my discomfort directed the others.

 The maids looked at each other in confusion but nevertheless shuffled out, not questioning their orders. After the door shut I collapsed on a nearby arm chair.

 “Ugh why is this happening.” I sighed.

 “If I may princess, I believe it may have to do with our last fight. The world we know is far from where we are.” Virgo replied.

 I figured that that Wiccan had something to do with this. Just when we had thought the fight was over, she began to chant in this weird language and-

“Virgo! I need some pen and paper immedi-”

“Here you are princess”

 I did not even finish my sentence and she had already gotten me what I asked.

 “Uh thank you” I said a little puzzled at her speed.

_Okay if I remember correctly what she had said was,_

 “ _ **Crus Nai Itsnawal Zitniac Marawo**_ ”

I looked at the words I had written down. And I was completely lost. I have never heard anything remotely similar to this language. What I did know though is that huge mansions like these always had a impressive library, and I needed to get to it.

“Alright, can’t just sit here mopping about it, I’m all fired up now.” I put my fist in the air, chuckling a bit at my Natsu imitation.

  _Natsu..._

 “Isn't it enough that you have conquered my heart, but now you are also trying to conquer the whole world?”

 A rose suddenly appeared in front of my face. I did not even need to look up to see who it was.

 “Loke now is not the time” I sighed.

 “My love for you has no time limit.” he retorted.

 Some things never changed. A thought then occurred to me,

 “Wait a minute what are you guys even doing here.” I turned to both Virgo and Loke.

 “Well you see princess,” Virgo started,

 “We are unable to go back to the celestial spirit world.” Loke finished.

 I looked at them for a moment before asking,

 “What do you mean?”

 Virgo and Loke looked at each other,

 “Well, at the moment, we aren't spirits.”

 I laughed and looked at them again, but this time they had serious expressions on their faces.Then I finally understood what she was saying,

 “WHAAAAAT!” I shouted.

 I reached for my keys only to realize they weren't there. I knew something felt off, there is no magic in the air. This must have something to do with the Wiccan’s spell.

 “So are you guys just regular humans now?”

 “How cruel Lucy, I thought I was more than just-”

 “Loke!” I sneered.

 “Yes Ma’am, we are indeed just humans.” he instantly replied.

 I looked around the room until my eyes landed on a fish bowl. I made my over and looked into the bowl, teary eyed.

 “Does that mean, poor Aquarius-OUCH” I felt a sudden punch.

 “You little brat who are you comparing to a measly fish.”

 My face brightened once I saw who was the owner of the punch. But just as quickly my face morphed into complete horror.

 “Aquarius...YOU HAVE LEGS” I shouted.

 I could sense the anger boiling inside of her, and when the second punch came I was not at all surprised. Instead of falling to the ground I was caught by a tall muscular figure.

 “Are you alright lady Lucy?” I heard the familiar voice of Capricorn.

 “Ya I think I am okay-”

 I looked up expecting to see the goat-like characteristics of Capricorn but instead was met with a man with white hair, a white beard, and sunglasses similar to Capricorn's...

 “NO WAY!” I shouted not knowing how much more I could take of this.

 I think the shock of it all was too much for me to handle and I found myself beginning to lose consciousness. Before I was out a thought back to Natsu,

  _You idiot, I want to protect you too._


	5. Fire Dragon Normal Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers are thrown in a cell underground and it is not sitting well with him at all.

**Natsu’s POV:**

I never thought that I could feel cold from anything other than the ice princess’s magic (not that I would ever admit that to him). But here I am, freezing my fuckin butt off in some lame ass prision cell. No matter how hard I bang on the cell’s bars nothing will budge. 

  _This blows._

 I sat back down crossing my legs together. 

  _I regret not knocking that bitch out harder._

 “ ** _Welcome to a world of the past_**.” her words echoed in my head.

 Even someone as dense as I could figure out what was happening. She took the second that we weren't paying attention and sent us to some weird ass place. The look of pleasure on her face when she caught us off guard…

 I slammed my fist against the wall of the cell, letting the blood drip down. I clenched my teeth at the very thought. 

 “Geez how is anyone supposed to sleep with you making all that ruckus Salamander.”

 I looked towards Gajeel who was sleeping on his side. When I woke up he was already in here, not giving a shit about what was going on. He was also here to witness my real reign of rage. 

 “How are you not freaking out metal brain.” I scuffed at him and returned to sitting down.

 “Because I know a hopeless situation when I see one.” 

 His words made me snap. I sent a punch flying his way, but he easily caught it.

 “What are you getting so upset for, isn’t it your fault we are in this mess?” he glared at me.

 I felt a shot of pain from his words, because he was right. I gave in and again sat back down in the same position. I guess Gajeel realized the impact of what he said and continued,

 “No wait, sorry bro I did not mean it that way, things happen I get it.”

 “I don't need you trying to make me feel better.” I sneered. 

 The air around us felt awkward, so I decided to just ignore his entire presence. I thought back to Happy, hoping my little buddy was doing better than I was. There was also Luce.

  _Lucy…_

 I can still remember how terrified she looked when everything was going straight to shit. I never want her to make that expression again. Before I could get myself riled up again I could hear footsteps coming near our cell. 

 At least my hearing is still good as ever.

 I could also make out the sound of slight whimpers. Sounded like a girl…

  _Wendy!_

 I got up and plastered myself against the metal bars. Right then I saw her being directed by a bunch of chumps.

 “Wendy!” I shouted 

 She looked my way with a relieved expression.

 “Natsu-san!”

 The guards opened the cell and threw her my way with force. I caught her with ease and glared back at the guards. 

 “You jerks the hell you think your-”

 They ignored me and just laughed as they walked away. One of them snickered,

 “Well at least you will get the spend the rest your lives down here together.” 

 I would have gone up the cell bars a thrown a few of my own words back, but I remembered that Wendy was in my arms. I calmed down a bit a looked down at her crying face. Gajeel who was in the same position the entire time I was awake finally got up a looked at Wendy with concern. 

 “Natsu-san what is going on, I’m scared.” Wendy weeped. 

  _Now is not the time to be throwing a tantrum Natsu._

 “It’s okay Wendy, don’t worry we are going to figure this out like we have with everything in the past.”

 I then noticed that she was looking at the bleeding arm that I only moments ago slammed against the wall.

 “Natsu-san you're hurt!” she yelped. 

 She put her hand over my arm and started to concentrate. She then opened her eyes after remembering a horrible realization. 

 “I-I I can’t heal yo-” she started, but I cut her off.

 “Ah thanks Wendy I feel so much better now!” I smiled brightly at her. 

 She looked at me with shock. 

 “But Natsu-san I can’t use my magic?”

 I patted her head and said,

 “Your thoughts alone are enough to cure any pain that comes my way.” 

Wendy looked at me with puzzlement before letting out a small laugh. I could see a smile of approval from Gajeel from the corner of my eye. I understand what Wendy is feeling. The very first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my magic was gone. It felt like a part of myself was missing, like someone just snatched a part of my soul. I let go of Wendy and stood up with my fist in the air. 

 “Alright I don’t really know where the hell we are but what I do know is that I need to serve a certain Wiccan bitch a taste of my fire dragon iron fist!” I shouted.

 “How can you do that without any fire magic dumbass?” Gajeel snickered.

 Oh ya forgot about that, but I can’t just lose his cool composure. 

 So I smirked and clenched my first,

 “The fire dragon does not just go away stupid Gajeel. I am all fired up now!” I shouted louder.

 Both Wendy and a half irritated for being called stupid Gajeel smiled. 

 “Alright then what’s the plan?”

 I looked at Gajeel dumbfounded,

 “Do I got to do everything?” I retorted.

 “You didn't even do anything but claim your going to beat someone up!” he shoot back.

 We butted heads before a sudden masculine chuckle appeared in the background. We both looked in the direction of the familiar laugh,

 “As cool as ever Natsu-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the intro to the POV's!!! Next chapter will be lengthy going back to Gray's POV and much more content. Oh and don't worry Juvia will appear in the story before you know it :)


	6. Pirates Ain't Got Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray continues on the Fishman's ship, and although he sucks at fishing he is pretty good at kicking ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character apperance + side POV at the end!

**Gray’s POV**

 According to the guys on the boat they saw Lyon and I drifting on some piece of dry wood in the middle of the ocean. That’s when they fished us out and brought us on board their ship, the SS Fisherman’s Wharf. Turns out they really are nothing more than regular fisherman working to meet ends. I was also spot on my feeling that where we were was not Fiore. Apparently we are in some place called Arcane. One more thing I figured out the hard way was that this place does not have magic. I glared at Lyon who was still laughing.

**_Flashback:_ **

_ “Okay guys this is the plan, the fish we are about to catch ain't no ordinary fish. These are special Atlantis Fish! They are about 20 feet in length and weigh about 120 lbs. So what we got to do is one person, which is me, is going to fish em out, and another person, which are you two, gotta hit em with a spear. Does that make sense?” Clide finished explaining to us.  _

  _We both nodded in agreement._

  _“Perfect, alright then boys let’s catch us a huge haul today!”_

  _I've never been one to be interested in fishing. Natsu was always up my ass about how “This is a man’s journey” or some crap like that but I didn't really care._

  _Kinda wish I did now, but I mean hey how hard can this be. It's not like I will actually be doing the fishing or anything.  All I gotta do is give the bastard it's curtain call._

  _“Well Gray I can understand if you are feeling nervous, so I shall take the first kill. Be sure to watch closely at my technique.” Lyon looked at me, arrogance written all over his face._

  _Like hell I am going to let him show me up._

  _“A bite! Okay guys here comes the first one!” Clide yelled towards us as he whipped his fishing pole in the air._

  _There is no way in hell what came out of the water was a fish, more like a freakin whale! But there was no time to waste._

  _“Shut up and sip some tea Lyon, I got this.”_

  _I took my usually Ice Make stance and chanted,_

  _“Ice make spear!”_

  _Nothing._

  _Huh whats going on? I tried again._

  _“Ice make spear!”_

  _Nothing._

  _From the corner I could see Lyon dying on the floor of laughter._

  _“Gray what the hell are you doing man, the spear ain't going to just appear in your hand!” Clide shouted._

  _It was then that I realized that I was unable to use my ice magic, and that bastard Lyon knew about it this whole time. I could feel my face turning a whole new shade of red as I prepared to sucker-punch Lyon straight to the damn moon._

**_Flashback end_ **

“You ass, you set me up to look like a freakin fool.” I snarled at Lyon.

 “I apologize, I thought you would be able to figure it out for yourself but it seems I raised my expectations too high for you.” he continued laughing. 

 I ignored him and continued to look towards the sea. 

 At least I was able to convince Clide that I was just really surprised by the sudden appearance of the Atlas fish. I made a note to take Natsu up on his offer to go fishing next time. Speaking of the flame brain, I still haven't figured out how the hell we ended up this place and how we are supposed to get back. Considering that Lyon, unfortunately, is here with me and felt the same phenomenon back at Lamia Scale when the Wiccan cast her spell, I can only assume that everyone from Fiore ended up in this world.

  _I hope everyone is okay._

 “Hey guys I got your paycheck for the day, we will be at dock in about 2 hours.” Clide came over to us holding two envelopes. 

 “Boss also said that your work was so impressive that he will have you guys again tomorrow if you want. Oh and don't worry Gray I made sure to explain what that first catch was all about” Clide smiled.

 I glared at Lyon who was resisting the urge to burst out in laughter again. 

 “We will think about it.” I responded.

  _Hell no I am never getting on this boat again. I have had enough of becoming a source of amusement for Lyon._

 Before more could be said the sound of a bell began and one of the other fisherman began to scream, 

 “PIRATES AHEAD, I REPEAT PIRATES AHEAD!”

 I looked in the direction he was pointing. Sure enough there was your generic looking pirate ship headed in our direction. It was about two times the size of our ship and had a black flag with a skull on the sail.

 “Alright men prepare yourselves.” the captain spoke. 

 The men geared up with spears and rowing paddles. For fisherman they were pretty damn cool. 

 “You guys should wait down in the cabin till this over-” Clide began and almost instantaneously Lyon and I shouted,

 “Hell no, I am ready to beat some pirate ass”

 Clide chuckled at our unison, while Lyon and I glared at each other.

 “Alright then you sissies get ready.”

 It was like a scene out of a movie. The decks came down and from each direction pirates and fisherman rained in. A true Fairy Tail wizard does not just advance their magical ability, but also their physical and mental form. These guys were nothing. About five guys came at me at once. I punched one straight in the face, grabbed his sword and stabbed another right in gut. While collapsed I threw him over at the two others and finished it off by kneeing the last right in the jaw. 

  _At least I can finally let off some steam with these guys_ , I smirked at the next batch of guys headed my way. 

 In the end only Lyon and I stood on the deck of the pirate ship. 

 “How many did you take out Gray, I took 22 of them.” Lyon smirked.

 “That it, I took about 27.” I replied. 

 Before Lyon could counter Clide came up to us and caught us in a bear hug. He began laughing as he said, 

 “To think you guys were this strong, I feel so silly for asking you to sit this one out!”

 I tried to escape his hold but failed.

 “Its no big deal, but can you please let go you're suffocating me!”

 After that we continued back to the dock at a vibrant little port town. The sun was just about to set so we said our goodbyes to the guys who begged us to come tomorrow. Clide gave us his address and told us that if we needed anything to stop on by. 

  _Not gonna lie I am kinda going to miss those guys. But I can’t waste anymore time playing fisherman, I need to find out where my guild and friends are at._

 “So are you finally going to explain to me what's going on Lyon.” 

 We walked down the caravan strip where people continually tried to get us to buy their products.

 “First we should get some lodgings and something to eat.” he replied.

 “Are our paychecks even enough to cover all that?”

 Lyon looked at me with an amused look and pulled out a small sack from his pocket.

 “You may have defeated more enemies than I, but in the end it is I who reaped the rewards.” 

 I could feel my jaw drop. That sneaky bastard while I wasn't looking he must have swiped that from one of the pirates. 

 “Now Gray have you finally accepted the fact that I am much more deserving of Juvia-chan’s love than you are.” 

 “Like hell you are-”

 It was the first time I had really thought about it, but it kind of caught off guard. Not having her beside my continuously calling “Gray-sama”, it was weird, kind of unsettling.

  _I wonder what happened to Juvia. Geez Lyon why you gotta bring her up now._

 “Ah my precious Juvia do not worry your real prince is on his way to save you real soon!” Lyon chanted.

 At that point I could not take it anymore, and as any sane person would, I kicked Lyon straight in the groin. 

Couple hours passed on and after much fighting and yelling Lyon and I finally got ourselves a room at a hotel and went down to a pub for some dinner. You could barely hear you own thoughts from how loud it was of drunkards, but Lyon insisted it was better to talk in a noisy place than a quiet one.

“Okay this is what I have gathered so far, the Wiccan that your team was sent, and  _ failed _ , to capture was probably from this world. I have read reports of your visit to Edolas and I believe that this may be a similar situation where she may have been able to control the Anima and sucked all of us into this place. The good thing is if this is like Edolas than time over in our world should have halted.” Lyon explained.

“I've never heard of anyone being able to control the Anima before. Plus if that Wiccan is from here how is she able to use magic? I thought there is no magic in the air over here?” I asked.

 Lyon took a second to think about what I had asked. 

 “Surprisingly you raise a good point.” he put a hand over his chin.

  _Surprisingly” wasn't necessary._

 “The only thing I can think of is that maybe magic isn’t completely non-existent here. However the main issue at hand right now is getting back to our world in Earth Land. The best thing we can do now is search for our missing comrades.”

 For once I actually agreed with him. I need to make sure that everyone is okay. I looked back at Lyon who had a star-struck expression on his face. He was blushing creepily at something behind me.

 “Gray?”

 I heard a familiar female voice call. I turned around to see a pink haired wizard with a cloak over her head.

 “Meredy!” I stood up startled by her sudden appearance.

 Several cat calls came from around us, but she ignored them.

 “It is you Gray! Thank goodness I finally found someone I recognized. I have been searching all day for Jellal but with no luck.”

 I motioned for her to take a seat beside us. Now it was clear that Lyon and I were not the only ones sucked into this crazy world. We chatted for a bit about our current situation, excluding Lyon who was acting like a nervous fool. Meredy knew just as much as we did, however she did say that Jellal may have an idea as to the type of magic the Wiccan was using. 

 “That settles it then, our best bet is to find Jellal, who knows Erza might even be with him which would definitely be in our favor.” I said.  

 Lyon and Meredy nodded in agreement. Meredy then sighed and smiled, 

 “I am glad I was able to find a familiar face, but I was kind of hoping that Juvia would also be with you guys.” 

 My thoughts drifted back to Juvia. 

  _From looking around this place today I could tell there are some shady happenings going on. I just hope she is okay._

 Apparently the concern was visible on my face because Meredy was now looking at me with glee. Before she could say anything I cut in,

 “Don’t get the wrong idea, I am just worried about my comrade that is all.”

 Meredy chuckled at my embarrassment as I could feel my face going flush. Lyon on the other hand did not look amused. 

  _Ugh this is going to be a long night isn't it._

 

**Third Person POV:**

 “Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us, and have a good night!”

 Applause erupted throughout the Circus tent as all the acts took one last bow and headed out. It was yet another successful show for the famous Carrie Brothers’ Circus Troupe. Andy and Cone both headed to their private tent to bask in all their earnings of the night. 

 “I think we need to put Esmerelda on a stricter diet, you could see her muffin top popping out of her leotard.” Andy spoke while sipping a glass of wine.

 “Works for me, less food means less money to spend.” Cone replied while counting all their gold coins. 

 Suddenly at the opening of their tent appeared a old man with a ridiculous grey mustache. 

 “Sir Kane!” Both Andy and Cone stood and greeted.

 Sir Kane was the Carey Brothers’ biggest sponsor, and the fact that he had a unpleased look on his face was not a good thing. 

 “Boys I know you already know this but tonight's show was nothing short of disappointing.”

 The brothers felt their stomachs drop as he continued to speak.

 “I think it is about time you tried something new, change is good you see.”

 “What exactly are you look for Sir?” Cone spoke and Andy shoot him an ugly glare.

 Sir Kane looked at Cone with even more dissatisfaction on his face.

 “That isn't my job to figure out is it? I am just here to be entertained, and if I am not entertained than I will take my investments elsewhere.”

 “Yes sir!” both replied back as Sir Kane took his leave.

 Once gone Andy punched Cone in the stomach.

 “You idiot! Don’t go talking back to the boss!”

 “Sorry bro.” Cone wheezed in pain.

 Andy clicked his tongue and took another sip of his wine.

  _Who was this old geezer to boss us around_ , he thought.

 “Well no worries I thought this might happen.” Andy said as he pulled out an envelope from his vest and threw it on the table for Cone to see.

 “Wh-what is this brother?” Cone asked.

 “Why don't you open it and see you dipshit.” 

 Cone slowly opened the envelope to some photographs of a woman with blue hair swimming in the ocean. 

 “She sure is pretty, but will that be enough to please the big boss?” Cone voiced his concern.

 “Of course not you idiot. It is not her looks that I am after. Keep looking through the photos.”

 Cone did as he was told and with each picture he noticed the girl sinking deeper and deeper into the sea. He was not sure what he was looking for so Andy decided to explain,

 “A trusted acquaintance of mine heard a rumor of a girl living in the ocean. He went to check the rumor out a low and behold it was true. Once she disappeared into the sea she never came back out! This girl is a living breathing mermaid!”

 Cone took another look at the photos,

 “But she’s got legs?” he pointed out.

 “That doesn't matter you bozo, what matters is that she can live underneath water! Plus her appearance isn’t too normal. She is sure to be a gold mine and please the boss.”

 Andy took another sip of his wine before letting out a bit of laughter,

  _Wait for me my blue haired beauty, I’m coming for you real soon._


	7. Sometimes Even Fairies Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza, Jella, and Cobra initate their plan for escape. Jerza also gets really cheesy and steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,  
> So its been a while I know, life sometimes just catches up to you. I am going to try to post more frequently, but if I don't I do try to at least post several chapters at once. Anyways here is Erza's POV, this will probably be her last one for a while, but don't worry you will still find out what happens at the end just through a certain dragon slayers perspective ┐('～`;)┌

**Erza's POV**

It's been about 2 weeks since our fight with the Wiccan, and 2 weeks since we arrived in this strange world. I have just about reached my limit as to how much more I can take. Day after day we are slaved away underneath the burning sun digging holes in search of oil. They treat us pretty terribly, however, it isn't anything like the Tower of Heaven. As long as you do your job you are fine. But I can’t afford to waste any more time, my friends need me.

“Keep that expression up Red and they are going to figure us out before we even have a chance to act.” Cobra snapped me back from my thoughts.

“Sorry I think the heat is finally getting to me.” I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow.

A few days after arriving Jellal and I encountered Cobra who also winded up in this slave camp. The three of us agreed that we needed to get out of here as fast as we could and formulated a plan. Since Cobra has helped us out before during the dragon raid in the royal city, and is now a part of Jellal’s guild, Crime Sorcière, I knew I could trust him.

“If you need to take a break I can continue for you Erza.” Jellal spoke.

“No I am fine, do not worry.” I threw up a fist to show my determination.

Jellal sighed and I could tell he was thinking that I was pushing myself too hard again. Old habits die hard I guess.

“You should take him up on his offer, we are going to need you at full strength tonight.” Cobra retorted.

“I said I was fine.” I said while giving Cobra a cold glare.

He jumped at my expression before nervously continuing his own work, while Jellal couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. I sighed and continued my own work as well.

_It isn’t me you should be worried about but yourselves._

For the past week we have been coming up with our escape plan by noting the guards daily pattern and the best opportunities in our own schedules to act. As it goes at approximately 2 hours after sundown the guards on night duty like to let loose with some liquor. Meanwhile, today is the day that we get to clean up in the riverbed, which is where Cobra and Jellal will distract the guards long enough for me to get back to camp and steal the keys to our cuffs from the owner’s tent who should be sleeping at that time. This is our best chance at escaping, so everything needs to go perfectly.

_But does anything go right when you're dealing with Fairy Tail wizards?_

Once everything was set in place and the guards directed us towards the riverbed, we put our plan into motion. We made sure that the guards had drank more than half their bottle of liquor and were showing signs of drunkenness. Cobra then “accidentally” tripped on guard into the river, while Jellal “accidentally” pushed on in. It was quite the comical scene they put up, and I almost felt bad for how frantic the guards tried to escape from 4 inches of water. They looked like dogs trying to swim for the first time. However I had to make haste, and once Jellal gave me the queue, I sneaked past them back to camp.

_Okay Erza, if I remember correctly the keys should be on top of a map the owner keeps at his desk._

I tried to be as quiet as I could entering the owners tent, but as past experiences have proven, I am not too good at espionage. Luckily for me the owner was snoring away and even had a eye mask covering his face.

Okay map with keys, ah ha!

I spotted the desk with the map and tiptoed over to where the keys were carelessly placed on top.

You lose points for your foolishness.

I smiled as I picked up the keys from the desk, surprised at how everything was going so well. I turned to make my way out of the tent until I stumbled into a very rough figure. I let out a gasp and looked up to be met with the stern eyes of the owners partner. My heart sank as I held onto the keys tightly.

“Where do you think your going.” he roared and I had to take a few steps back from the impact.  

This immediately woke up the owner who looked alarmed by what was going on.

“The fuck- wait who let you in here!” he looked from his partner to me in confusion.  

Before anything else could be said I threw a punch directly into the partner's stomach, neither of which were expecting. He keeled over and let out a growl at how easily he could be attacked.

_I don’t need my swords to be a strong fighter._

In this moment of surprise I tried to rush out of the tent, but the owner grabbed onto my leg making me trip onto the ground and letting go of the keys. This gave the partner enough time to recover as he made his way toward me and sent his foot flying onto my back. I winced at the sudden motion, as I could feel my lungs collapse. He repeatedly stomped on my back, and I shuddered trying to gasp for air. 

“You bitch who the hell do you think you are.” the owner sneered as his partner continued.

_I can’t afford to fail here, not again!_

I pooled all the but little strength I had and pushed my body forward, making the partner stumble backward at the sudden movement. From the corner of my eye I could see the owner headed my direction with a dagger in hand. I dodged his attack and kicked him into his partner, making them fall into the tent.

I need to get out of here now! Where are the keys?!?

I heaved heavily, still trying to compose myself from being stomped on. I looked around to where I dropped the keys, only for them to be gone. At the same time I could hear the partner coming for me once more and I decided that I could not stay here any longer.

_Well you always need a plan B with these kinds of situations._

I ran out of the tent where multiple guards were looking around in confusion. Once they spotted me they understood what was going on, as if it has happened multiple times before, and headed in my direction. I made my way past them, tripping a few along the way, to where there were several horses stationed on a post. I hopped onto one of them and grabbed the reigns to another.

“Alright boy let's go!” I shouted and pulled on the reigns.

The horse answered my command as it quickly ran through the crowd of guards. I saw the partner grab another horse, trying to catch up to me, and the owner screaming at the top of his lungs,

“YOU FOOLS CATCH HER!”

I could feel myself losing consciousness at that point, but I forced myself to continue.

_You're almost there._

Once I was a good distance close to the riverbed  I shouted as loud as I could,

“JELLAL, COBRA, WE NEED TO GO NOW!”

The both of them looked at me in complete shock, but nevertheless they followed. Jellal jumped on the back of my horse, and Cobra took the second one I had brought along. The guards on duty looked at us from the same place they were “drowning” in, not understanding what was going on, along with the other slaves around. Right at our heels I could hear the men from behind catching up to us and I motioned for the horse to go faster.

“You owe me a drink Jellal, I told you things would not go well when you're dealing with these fairies.” Cobra smirked, not even phased at all by what was going on.

We continued this chase for a good 30 minutes before we reached a divide in the forest. On each side the guards were narrowing in on us.

“Go.” Cobra said.

“Wait what-”

“I said go! I got this, I don’t need you worrying about me Red.” he repeated, 

“There is no way we are going to leave you behind!” I started but what I didn’t know was the although Cobra was addressing me, he was looking at Jellal.

Jellal took the reigns out of my hands and motioned for the horse to move forward. I didn’t even have a chance to protest as Cobra and the guards surrounding him were almost out of view.

“How could you!” I looked back at Jellal who set his sight forward.

“Because I believe in him.”

The way he spoke left me with no other words to say. I can only trust in this feeling he is conveying to me. Suddenly the horse came to a stop, bringing the both of us forward.

 “What happened?” I looked forward to where we had reached the edge of a waterfall.

To make matters even worse the owners partner came up from behind, and for the first time I saw him make a different expression from his usual solemn one.

“You don’t know when to give up do you!” he laughed maniacally.

“Shit” Jellal muttered not knowing how to act next.

But I knew exactly what to do.

_What is with the generic scenario?_

I jumped off the horse and grabbed Jellal’s arm to follow in the direction of the waterfall.

“Wait Erza you're not really going to-”

“Jellal just as I have put my trust in you, put your trust in me.”

I looked back towards the partner and his guards who had caught on to my plan. I smirked and answered back to him,

“I don’t, do I.”

And just like that  I leaped into the waterfall, Jellal by my side looking frantic.

_Don’t underestimate us fairies._

**_Several hours later…_ **

Somehow waking up this time felt different. It did not feel hot, but it felt warm. My eyes started to drift open as I began to notice long branches of trees providing a cool shade from the sun. The ground for some reason felt softer as well…

“You're awake Erza.”

I shifted my head in the direction of the voice, and there, Jellal looked down at me with a smile.

_Jellal? What Deja Vu._

It then hit me all at once, I wasn't sleeping on the ground, but I was sleeping on his lap! I immediately sprung forward, which was a mistake as our heads came into contact with one another and I collapsed back into his lap.

“Ow!” I cried in pain.

Jellal just laughed as he rubbed his head.

“Calm down Erza it's just me.”

_I know that! It's exactly because it's you! Why are you so dense Jellal._

I sat up after my forehead recovered only to be greeted by new stabs of pain running throughout my chest. I had a feeling that I may had broken a couple of my ribs.

_This must be from both having been stomped on and the impact of the fall._

“Where does it hurt?” Jellal asked looking at me seriously.

“No, don’t worry I am fine, I-”

“There is no way I can’t worry about you! Especially when you act so recklessly!” he raised his voice a bit which took me aback. He had sensed my surprise and continued in a calmer tone,

“Sorry I did not mean to raise my voice, it is just I know you tend to deal with all the pain your feeling on you own and I just wish you would let me share your pain.”

He dropped his gaze and looked to the floor with a pained expression. It hurt me way more to see him this way than any pain I was feeling throughout my body. I stretched out my arm and put my hand over his cheek.

“Now why would I want to bring pain to someone I care so deeply about?” I replied.

He closed his eyes and brought his own hand over mine,

“The feeling of not being able to help the one I love is worse than any pain imaginable.”

_“The one I love”_

I could not believe the words he was telling me. Jellal who always forced his feelings shut was telling me he loved me. I dropped my hand which made Jellal aware of what he just said. Before he could go and take it back I surprised him with a sudden embrace that knocked the both of us down.

“You know you shouldn't confess to girls other than your fiance.” I teased.

“You're seriously not going to let me live that down are you.” he replied.

“Nope.”

He embraced me back as we just lied there for a while longer.

“I feel the same way.” I whispered.

What felt like hours passed before we finally released each other, both blushing heavily. Once the embarrassment of our cheesy confessions was over we talked about where to go from here.

“Well first we have to do something about these, they make us stand out too much.” I held up my wrist where the cuffs of my chain were still.

The fall must have broken the chain connecting them, but I still failed to obtain the key.

“I’m sure we could get a blacksmith to do it for us, and for that we need to head to the nearest town. Over there we may also be able to run into some of your guild mates, and possibly obtain some information.” Jellal replied.

I nodded in agreement. I then started to think back to Cobra,

I really hope he was able to escape.

“I told you you shouldn't worry too much about him.” Jellal lightly tapped my forehead.

“How did you know-”

“Because you always worry about everyone but yourself.” he smiled.

He then motioned for me to sit in front of him as he held out a bag he pulled along from the horse before we fell. I was surprised he managed to find it but was thankful since it had a bunch of necessities such as clothes, medicine, and even some gold coins.

“What do you need?” I asked sitting at the directed spot.

“I need you to show me where you're feeling pain so I can put some ointment on it.” he held out a small container.

“No, I can do that myself!” I said frantically.

“After all we just said you still won’t let me help you?” he pouted.

_Ah geez Jellal, you are going to regret this._

“F-fine, I see your point.” I said nervously and began to take off my shirt.

Jellal started to realize why I was so hesitant,

“W-w-wait! I didn’t know, I um-” he looked away.

_I have to admit he looks really cute when he gets all nervous like this._

“You were the one who insisted.” I said letting out a little laugh.

I covered my breasts with my arm, and pushed them up to where my ribs were in view. I reached for the container or ointment to apply it myself knowing Jellal wouldn’t actually do it. But before I could grasp onto it he took it and looked back at me. My eyes widened at the sudden action.

_He wouldn't right?_

“Is it your ribs that hurt?” he asked nonchalantly.

I nodded.

He applied some ointment to his fingers and moved closer to me.

“Okay well then excuse me.” he said.

He bent over and gently rubbed his fingers onto the sides of my chest.

_What happened to the nervous boy from just moments ago?!?_

This time I could feel my own face go red. The warmth of his hand on my skin made me wince.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

His face was so close to my chest that I could his breath on my skin and it sent shivers all throughout my body.

“No it’s okay.”

I didn’t need to look at his face to know he was smiling. I could feel that he was teasing me, and I made an annoyed expression in response

_When did he become so bold?_

**_3 days later_ **

After a couple days travel we were finally able to meet back with civilization. We arrived at a town built on the mountains surrounded by houses and caravans. The town was so festive with traditional music playing and the aroma of different foods in all directions. You would have never guessed that behind this cheerful atmosphere there was darkness. Our cloaks hid the cuffs on our wrists pretty well so we didn’t draw too much attention. Unfortunately all the blacksmiths we went to refused our requests saying that they would get into bad trouble if anyone found out they helped former slaves. Even Jellal couldn’t stop me from knocking a few of these guys out.

“What are we going to do now!” I sighed in frustration.

“Well the last guy said, before you knocked him out, that the place a couple blocks from here may be our best bet.” Jellal said trying to calm my nerves.

When we arrived at this so called place it was nothing that I was expecting it to be.

“Well looks like you can finally let loose and have some fun Jellal.” I said jokingly while looking around at all the half naked women accompanying several men.

“I have no interest in such a place” he said with a dead expression.

Before I could reply I was hit by this familiar presence nearby.

_This must be someone from Fairy Tail!_

I looked around anxiously until I spotted her. There she was, the light haired blunette in beautiful embroidered clothing. She had her hair pulled back and had a light palette of makeup on.

“L-Levy?!?” I called and once she turned around and confirmed my suspicions my heart completely dropped.


	8. Water on Burnt Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy heads to the library and town searching for clues and some of her friends. She and the others also discover the fates of some of their other comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of characters in this chapter, next chapter will be back on Natsu and some of the Dragon Slayers.

**Lucy's POV**

Where I was headed was the library of this estate. Where I ended was in the garden having tea with some person who claims to be my grandfather...for the past 5 days in a row!

"Lilia are you paying attention?"

The man asked.

"Yes Sir I am."

Apparently what happened was a couple days ago the actual mistress of this house, Lilia, ran away to pursue her love for painting. Then, I showed up unconscious at the front gate. This Lilia girl looks a bit like me but not enough to mistake me for her. The guardian and head of the household just has really bad vision and that's why he thinks I'm her. For the purpose of gaining information I just have to go along with this act. But seriously every time I try to do my own thing this guy interrupts me and I am so exhausted by the end of it that I don't have any energy left to go to the library!

"Sir if you don't mind I really would like to spend some time in the library." I said sweetly.

"Of course my precious granddaughter is invested in her studies, you know back in my younger days I also spent lots of time with my nose in the books, they always had to-"

_Ugh here we go again_

"Excuse me Master, I hate to interrupt but there is a urgent phone call waiting for you." Capricorn appeared from behind. His sudden appearance literally gave me a heart attack.

"Can't you see that me and Lilia are having a very important discussion!"

_Not really..._

"Yes I understand but Lady Annabelle insis-"

"Lady Annabelle! Why didn't you say so sooner!" the man jumped from his chair and moved faster than I thought he was physically able to.

I kind of felt bad for Lilia, not only did she have to endure this old geezer, but he put this Lady Annabelle before her.

"Thanks Capricorn" I sighed glad it was finally over.

"Anything for you Lady Lucy. Now if you would like I can direct you to the path of the library."

That was the best news I have heard all day.

We walked for a short while, passing bowing workers on the way, I must say it was a really beautiful place.

_I wonder if the workers realize I am not really Lilia?_

"They do." Capricorn answered my thought. Creepy but I won't question it.

"If they know why are they treating me like her?" I asked.

"Apparently it is for the master's sake, he has been giving everyone a hard time since the actually mistress's disappearance. But now that he thinks she is you, he is back to normal."

It was funny how much I could relate to this whole situation, leaving my own family in pursue of my dream to become a wizard.

_I just hope things work out once I'm gone..._

I couldn't worry about this now, my priority is finding my friends. Once we arrived I opened the doors to a very impressive collection of books. The library itself was very Victorian, built in dark oak and candle lit chandeliers hanging on the ceiling.

"I will wait over her Lady Lucy" Capricorn said while bowing.

"Alright, thanks!"

I am still getting used to his new appearance, but honestly I am ready for him to go back to his original form. I shook off the feeling and continued forward to the section of books with different languages. I spent what seemed like decades scanning through trying to find any hints for decoding the chant, but no luck. I dropped my forehead on top of the book I was reading on 13th century Calcanesse.

_I need to think outside the box._

I looked at books on different languages, cultures, regions, and even architectural hieroglyphics but still nothing.

I thought back to Wiccan and tried listing out characteristics that may give more clues.

_She looked to be around her 30's, she had long silver hair, nothing unusual about her bone structure, and she used a very old form of magic..._

_That's it!_

I scurried over to a section I saw on the spiritual world.

I know in this world magic does not exist in the form we are used to, but that doesn't mean it does not exist completely!

I scanned my finger on a row of books until I finally found it.

_Ah ha!_

I pulled it off the shelf and dusted off the cover.

**_Witches Burned at Stack_ **

_What a gruesome topic._

I went back to my seat and began to carefully scan through it. Then I saw it. In tiny smudged text on the bottom corner of the page.

 _"_ _Crus Nai Itsnawal Zitniac Marawo_ _"_

_Alright, way to go Lucy!_

The literal definition of the phrase was

"Died at 1, brought back at 13"

The context of the phrase was when these witches were captured and sentenced to death at the stack they chanted this phrase right before they were completely burned to ashes.

_But what does it really mean?_

If I look back to our situation, it was similar in that before the Wiccan could completely fall to defeat she cast this spell. The only difference is that once she did something actually did occur.

I scratched my head in confusion.

_Ughhhh why is this so complicated_

I was then interrupted by the sudden scent of something burning. I looked down to see the book I was reading engulfed in flames.

"What the hell?!? What just happened!"

I frantically looked around the room for water.

"Aquarius I could really use your help right now!" I shouted.

And just like that a glass of water was poured on the nearly indistinguishable book.

"You really can't do a damn thing on your own." Aquarius appeared with an annoyed expression on her face.

I looked at the ashes of the once present book. I had to hold back my tears as I scoped the ashes in my hand.

"Is Natsu actually here and I just can't see him or something." I sniffled.

"I think it is more likely that an enchantment was put on this book so once you reached a certain point it would destroy itself. That's what they use in the military to keep top secret information safe." Loke appeared on my other side.

_I must have been close to figuring something out._

"The weird part is that in this world a enchantment like that was actually able to work." Loke continued.

_He's right, if this world really doesn't have magic, why did this book just catch on fire out of nowhere?_

"Okay I've decided!" I stood up from my seat.

"You can only learn so much from books, now we need to go and actually scope the area. We may be able to find some of our friends and get intel. Kill two birds with one stone."

Loke nodded while Aquarius looked very unenthusiastic about the whole thing.

I didn't even need to try to sneak out. The workers informed me that "grandfather" wanted me to leave for a while as Lady Annabelle would be coming over. I didn't even want to think about what those two may be up to.

_No wonder Lilia wanted to leave this place._

However this made things easier for me, as I took a carriage straight into the port town of Harveck.  

It was a vibrant town filled with entertainers and vendors. I had to resist the temptation to peek at all the merchandise being sold.

_So this is what a port town is like._

"Hey miss have you seen the Carrie Brothers Circus yet?" A kid handed me a flyer.

"Uh no I haven't."

"Well now is as good as a time as ever, there is said to be a new act on the way and it is sure to be a good one!" he said before speaking to the next passerbyer. I didn't even think twice about it as I folded it up and slipped it into my coat pocket.

_Now where should I start looking?_

The usual place to get information were bars, but considering I am unable to use my magic it may be better to have someone else go.

"Loke-"

"Yes my love." he appeared.

"I need you to hit all the popular pubs and try to get as much information as you can."

Loke frowned at my request,

"And leave you behind? Plus the only types of people who are in pubs this time of day are smelly old men."

"Loke"

"You got it" and with that he scurried along.

I would have sent Capricorn along with him, but I thought it might be best to keep him by my side. _I'm sure Loke won't let me down...right?_

I really hope he doesn't actually find "other" means of getting information like back when we were locating the past council members.

Hours based by as the sun began to set and the vendors began to pack up. I spent the whole day looking for information but with no luck. I either got people who had no clue what I was talking about, people who thought I was crazy spouting on about magic, and those trying to hit on me. Not only that Loke still hasn't met back with us, which makes me think my worst suspicions had come true. I let out a deep sigh,

_I'm exhausted._

"Lady Lucy may I suggest retiring for the night?" Capricorn spoke up.

I let out another sigh and nod,

"Ya I think so."

I headed towards my carriage, hoping somehow Loke would be able find his was back on his own.

_If he even does come back._

As I walked closer to my carriage I could hear loud bickering coming from one of the alleyways.

_Seriously I am not in the mood for all this noise-wait a minute, that voice?_

I followed the path the noise was coming from.

_There is no way I couldn't recognize that arguing!_

From a distance away, I could see a black-raven haired guy with his fists up, ready to fight a snowy white haired guy. In between there was a pink haired girl trying to break the fight.

"Gray!" I shouted as I ran in their direction.

The three of them turned in my direction,

“Lucy?” Gray looked at me with surprise.

Once I caught up to them I kneeled over to catch my breath,

“I *huff* am so glad I found *huff* you.”

Along with Gray were as I suspected Lyon and Meredy.

“I never thought I would actually be thankful for your arguing.” I laughed as I stood back up.

We chatted for a bit about our circumstances and the information we collected in the time we have been here. Turns out the three of them are looking for Jellal, as Meredy shared that he has some knowledge in older witchcraft.

“That’s great Lucy, I think with what you discovered in the library we have a better chance at solving this messed up puzzle!” Meredy said cheerfully.

“But still a book just suddenly catching on fire, you sure it wasn't Natsu?” Gray added.

_I thought the same very thing._

“I had a feeling there was some magical presence in this world.” Lyon mumbled to himself.

“By the way, what were the two of you fighting about?” I asked.

The two of them glared at each other as they simultaneously said,

“This guy got us kicked out of our hotel.”

“Come on Gray, a real man owns up to his mistakes!” Lyon smirked.

“Want to go ice boy!” Gray clenched his fist.

_I seriously regret asking._

“They have been like this the entire time I have been with them.” Meredy sighed.

“I am so sorry.” I offered my condolences.

_Well if they don’t have a place to stay I guess I could invite them back to the place I am at. I feel a little bad using the old man but I like to look at this as a mission. I sit through hour long stories, and in return I use his resources._

“You guys can come back to the place I am currently at. I think it may be best if we stick together.” I spoke up.

“Where are you staying at? And are you sure there will be enough space?” Gray asked.

I hesitated to answer his questions,

“Just someone's place, and ya I am sure there will be enough room.”

_More than enough room…_

**_At the estate...._ **

“Damn Lucy to think you were staying in such a nice place.” Gray collapsed on the sofa.

“I must say it fits my preferences to a T.” Lyon looked around admiring the space.

I explained to them my current situation, which they found quite hilarious.

“It is not as great as you may think.” I sighed.

“Princess I confirmed that the master of the house is currently sleeping, and also brought some extra clothes for your friends, more fit with the style of this world.” Virgo appeared.

“That’s good to know, thanks Virgo.”

Although I failed to gain any leads from town earlier today, at least I was able to find some people from Earthland. I tried asking Gray about whether or not he knew anything about Natsu but he said the only people he had met up with were Lyon, Meredy, and now me.

“I may have an idea of where he is though.” Gray pulled out a map from his pocket.

“Apparently the townspeople said there are three town that serve as unions for the royal city Elreis. The port town of Harveck, which we are currently in, a town built on a mountainside up north Avascus, and the industrial city west Taratero.” he explained.

“Our best bet may be heading for the royal city, taking a chance that the others have the same idea in mind.” Lyon added.

_So most of the people from Earthland were scattered into these three towns._

“We would have headed there by now, but as today has proven, we may be risking the chance of meeting up with some of the others.” Gray continued.

He makes a good point, I mean I am not sure what I would have done if I didn't end up running into them. There may also be a chance that some of our friends are stuck in these other towns.

“Maybe we should leave a message behind, something only someone from our world would know about. We could stop by each of these towns and do the same.” I suggested.

“That is a good idea, but visting each of these towns may just waste our time. The longer we are here the more our own world may be in jepordy.” Lyon replied.

We all looked at each other not knowing what to say next.

“I think for now we should just sleep on it and think about where to go from here tomorrow morning.” Meredy said.

No one could argue with that thought. We all noded and decided to call it a night. Meredy and I shared the room I had been staying in, while Lyon and Gray took a room a few doors down.

_I hope those two won’t do anything too destrictuive._

I slowly dirfted off to sleep, with the memory of darkned skies and violent shaking as I tried to reach out to him appeared in my dreams...again.

**_The next morning…_ **

“Lucy are you alright?”

I opened my eyes and looked towards Meredy who was already up.

“Ya I am fine, why do you ask?”

“Well your crying.” she looked at me with concern.

I placed a hand over my eye and felt the tears streaming down my face. She was right. For the past few days I have woken up like this, not really knowing why.

“Oh this don’t worry, I think I may just have really bad allergies.” I smiled trying to look as convining as I could.

She wasnt buying it but she didn’t push any further.

“If you say so. There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about though.”

_Now this was surprsing._

“Ah-okay shoot.”

Meredy stood silent for a moment with her eyes closed and arms crossed. Suddenly she opened her eyes and pointed a finger towards me.

“What exactly is your relationship with Gray?”

_Oh no._

“Um we are just friends.” I said nervously.

_I really hope this isn't going where I think it is._

“Are you sure? Because Juvia is not here to defend herself aganaist her love rival, so it is my duty as her friend to act on her behalf.” she continued.

_What nonsense has Juvia been telling her._

I held my hands up frantically and repeated,

“Really we are just friends, nothing more than that.”

She kept her finger pointed at me for a while longer. She then began to laugh,

“I know, I know, I was only joking with you.”

My face dropped, as I felt a blast of relief.

“Plus I already know that the only one you really have feelings for is a certain cherry blossom haired dragon slayer.” she smiled.

My eyes widened at the mention of him.

“W-what are you talking about I don’t, well not like, ughhh” I felt my face go completly red.

“Your so cute Lucy.” Meredy teased.

Before I could retort we heard a knock on the door. Lyon and Gray came in following.

“You two seem very energetic this morning.” Lyon smirked.

“Don’t be so creepy.” Gray yawned.

“What did you say!”

_I am so not in the mood to deal with this._

However it was too late as punches were being thrown in all direction. Lyon then shoved Gray into the coat rack nearby, and both him and all the coats fell to the floor.

“You’ve done it now-” Gray began before something else had caught his attention.

“Whats this?” Gray picked up a piece of paper that had fallen out my coat.

“Oh I got that yesterday, some kid was passing out flyers for a circus but I didn't pay too much attention to it.” I replied.

“I heard about that too, apparently it is a really famous show, they tour all around the place, even the royal city.” Meredy added.

I looked back at Gray who now had a petrified expression on his face.

“G-Gray whats wrong?” I asked nervously.

“The hell is this.” he said.

“The hell is what?” Lyon grabbed the flyer from his hand and Meredy and I looked over on each side. The flyer read

_“ **Carrie Brothers Circus Presents,**_

**_The Beauty of the Sea,_ **

**_The Women Who Lives and Breathes Under Water!_ **

_**Special preview after tonights show!** ” _

None of us said anything.

_A women who can breath under water? It couldn’t be?_

“This has to be Juvia!” Lyon finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“But why would Juvia join a circus?” Meredy asked.

_Is this her way of getting information? Something just isn't right._

“Like hell she would willingly join!” Gray raised his voice.

“Gray don’t speak to Meredy like that!” Lyon countered.

Before the two could get into a much worse confrontation I said,

“Wait guys we are not even sure if this Juvia, I mean if it's the same as with us she shouldn't be able to use her magic right?”

_I really hope that is the case._

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news but,”

The atmosphere was so tense I didn't even notice that Loke had appeared in the doorway. In his hands he held a familiar blue cat.

“Happy!” I shouted in surprise.

“Lucy!” Happy jumped out of Loke's arms and made his way into my own.

“Lucy, I am so happy to see you!” He cried against my chest.

“Me too Happy!” I smiled.

For a moment I had almost forgotten what Loke was beginning to say,

“As you can see although Happy is a cat, he still is able to talk in this world. The same can be said for Juvia, she can’t use her magic but she still has the physical property to breath underwater.”

_I don’t want to hear anymore._

“So what are you saying man!? That the person they are talking about in this flyer is actually Juvia?!?”

Loke looked down with a saddened expression on his face,

“Unfortunately yes, I saw her with my own eyes. Damn though she looked really beautiful-”

All four of us glared at Loke, Gray right about ready to throw down.

“Anyways,” Loke let out a awkward laugh before getting serious,

“After I was assigned to gather information, I tried taking this important individual to the circus in order to gain her trust,”

_Sure you did._

“And after the show, just like the flyer said they directed people to an area for a special preview of a new act. Of course anything that mentions the word “beauty” is something I need to investigate. That is when I saw her, and damn man it was sad. They trapped her in this glass prism, still unconsciousness.”

Gray suddenly grabbed Loke by the collar and sneered,

“So why didn’t you rescue her.”

Loke immediately shoved Gray off. He pulled his shirt away from his shoulder, revealing a bullet scrape.

“Chill man, of course I tried to save her, I would never just leave a damsel in distress, however I can’t dodge bullets as fast as I could back home.”

The air was so thick after Loke finished speaking.

"Then what are we doing waiting around here, we need to go save her!” Lyon declared while heading towards the door, but Loke stopped him just before he could turn the knob.

“They aren’t here anymore, they packed up and headed towards the royal city right after the show. I was told that they were going to go present their new act to the royal family and nobleman before anyone else.”

_That settles it then._

“Then we have to follow them!” I said.

“Lady Lucy,” Capricorn spoke.

“Capricorn!” I stepped back startled by his sudden appearance.

“Wait, Capricon?!?” both Meredy and Gray shouted.

_No time to explain now._

“While Loke was out whoring around as usual,” he continued, as Loke gave him an annoyed expression,

“I did as you requested and visited the pubs-”

_At least someone listens to what I say._

“There I discovered interesting information, and I believe we will need to save more than just the water mage.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Looks like the fire dragon boy is also there being held captive by the royal family.”

_Natsu is being held at the royal capital?_

“What are we still doing here then, we need to get to the royal city right away!” Gray didn’t even wait for anyone to stop him as he rushed out the room.

_Juvia and now Natsu, I really hope everyone else is doing okay…_

“Lucy are we going to save Natsu now?” Happy, who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time, asked tearfully.

_Natsu, no matter what kind of situation I was in you always came to my rescue. No matter how hurt you were and how much pain you suffered, you kept going, never stopping, and somehow always smiling at the end of it._

_“Lucy, let's go on a quest!”_

_“Lucy, you always know how to make me laugh.”_

_“Lucy, I am all fired up now!”_

_“Lucy, I will protect you no matter what!”_

_..._

_“Lucy, let’s go back to the guild together!”_

“Yes, we are going to get both Juvia and Natsu back!” I squeezed Happy in a tight hug.

_We are all going back together._


	9. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon slayers are about to be executed until some unexpected turn of events transpire. +Rogue POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I am now done with my summer courses and have more time to write ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

**Natsu’s POV**

“Sting-san?” Wendy called as all 3 of us looked around for the owner of the voice.

“I’m in cell beside you, Rogue is here too.”

I saw a hand stretched through the bars of the adjoining cell. It waved in our direction, and there was no doubt about it, that was Sting.

“Sting if you were here the whole time why didn't you say anything?” I laughed at his energy.

“You guys were having such a serious conversation, it would have been awkward if I suddenly interrupted.” he replied.

“Ryos if you're here too say something.” Gajeel spoke up.

“Don’t call me that, it’s Rogue.” a incredibly unenthusiastic voice retorted.

The 5 of us began chatting among ourselves, and what seemed like a hopeless situation moments ago turned to something, well, a little less shitty. Just having these guys nearby is all the strength I need.

“As fun as this is, I think we really should go back to our current situation.” Rogue said.

“Do you guys have any idea why we are even in this place?” I asked.

“Well the only thing that I have been able to piece together is that all the dragon slayers are here.” Sting replied.

“That’s not true, Cobra and Laxus aren’t here, are they?” I looked around trying to sense their presence.

“I meant only the natural born dragon slayers, all four of us come from a different time in which we got our powers from actual dragons.”

He had a point, but what did that have to do with our current situation.

“I think the first question we need to ask is where this even is, because I can’t sense anything familiar.” Gajeel said.

I also noticed earlier the same thing. The scents of everything around us are not only new, but somehow incredibly strange. It reminded me a bit of when we were in Edolas.

“I definitely don’t think we are in Earthland anymore. I also heard the guards talking, and they kept calling us demons for some reason.” Rogue added.

“Demons?”

"Maybe they were just taking about my demonish good looks." Sting chuckled.

"Are you an idiot, and it's not demonish, its devilish good looks!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Oh wow I didn't know you felt that way Gajeel-san!"

Gajeel looked ready to burst through the wall and pound a few into Sting. I smiled at the sudden increase in energy, still I could not shake off this uncomfortable feeling that something wasn't right.

_Whatever is about to happen, I have a bad feeling about it._

 

_**2 Weeks Later** _

If I spend another second in this place I think I am going to go crazy! They don’t nearly give us, or more so me, enough food! This is just torture.

“Damn Salamander won’t you shut up that stomach of yours!” Gajeel snapped.

Not only that but I've been dealing with this guy for the past 2 weeks. So far we have learned nothing about what the hell is going on. I have noticed that the guards have been scheming, as for the past few days they kept whispering to one another with more and more anticipation. On cue, I started to hear footsteps near our cells.

_Finally food here I come!_

I pressed my face against the chilled texture of the steel bars and looked towards the guards, but did not find the usual trays of food in their hands.

“Where is our food damn it, I am starving!” I whined.

“You won’t have to worry about that any longer.” the guard replied.

For a second I thought he meant we were finally getting out of this place. My face dropped at the sudden change in the atmosphere.

“Alright demons, it is time for your execution.” the guard announced as he inserted the key to our cell.

“What do you mean execution? Didn’t you say that we would be spending the rest of our lives here?” I shouted back to him.

“Yes and this is the rest of your lives.” he snickered.

As soon as the gate opened I went for it. I sent punches in all directions, knocking out 5 guys in a few seconds. Following my lead the others began to fight back as the soldiers were yelling at one another to get us. Before I could wreak some more havoc I felt a slight prick on my neck.

_What the, a dart?_

I pulled out the object and slowly the scene around me become fuzzy.

_To treat us like damn animals…_

I fell to my knees, as I began to feel the full effects of the sedative. All I could do was watch as one by one my friends were brought down too.

_Shit…_

I bit my tongue so hard that I could feel the taste of my own blood dripping down my throat. They dragged us by our chains to this pit of an arena. It was similar to the one from the Grand Magic Games, except there was one significant difference, the stench of blood lust that filled every corner. Outside we could hear the cheers and screams of people.

_What kind of sickos go to executions for excitement?!?_

Once the gate to the pit was raised, we were brought out in front of more people than I was expecting. Their screams increased once we came into view. They chanted,

_“Slay the demons, slay the demons!”_

Once in the middle of the arena, we were positioned down to our knees.

“Natsu-san…” I heard Wendy whimper by my side, she was shivering like crazy.

“Don’t let them sense your fear Wendy. That is a sign that you have given up!” I whispered to her.

I say that, but damn something needed to happen and it needed to happen fast or we are seriously screwed.

“That plan of yours would be really helpful right now Salamander.” Gajeel said.

“Natsu-san you have a plan?!?! Why didn’t you say so earlier, I guess I should have expected this from the great Natsu himself.” Sting brightened.

_Uhhhhhhh, plan? Oh shit…._

“Ya about that, I was just going to leave this to luck.” I looked at the four of them with a serious expression. They looked back at me completely dumbfounded before letting out sighs.

“And I was expecting this from him.” Rogue replied.

Suddenly loud drums and trumpets sounded as the once rowdy crowd went silent and saluted in the direction in front of us. There, 4 people dressed in very fancy clothing walked to their thrones and took a seat as someone else began to announce,

“Hello people of Elreis! On behalf of our outstanding royal family I welcome you. For centuries our kingdom has been corrupted by the evil of Wiccans and their creations. But lucky for us we have the royal family to thank for the extermination of such vermin, protecting us and our loved ones. Long live the royal family!”

The crowd repeated the chant in unison.

“Today they have graced us with their presence to witness the riddance of such evil. Here we have the lovely first princess Aster,”

Applause erupted as the girl stood from her place with a bored expression and waved. She looked to be around our age, with long purple hair and lilac eyes.

_I wonder why but she doesn't have the same scent as the others._

The announcer continued introducing the first prince, the queen, and of course the king. He was nothing like the king from earthland, he was tall, broad, and had this twisted expression on his face.

“Now for what you have all been waiting for, let us bring out the executioners.”

The crowd resumed their crazy chants as a man with a huge ax came out onto the arena and stopped once he was directly in front of me. He wore a mask and made no noise whatsoever.

“By royal decree you four demons, creations of the wiccans coven, will be sentenced to death.”

_Wait they really do think we are demons of witches?_

I saw as the man in front of me raised his ax and positioned it above my neck.

_Like hell…_

“LIKE HELL I AM GOING DIE BEFORE I CAN BEAT ERZA!” I screamed.

Somehow for the first time since waking up I could feel the fire burning inside my body, in a swift surge I got up and headbutted the man in front of me square in the jaw, sending him flying.

“That's what you're worried about!” the others said in unison.

The people around us looked on in confusion, not comprehending what had just happened.

_This is Fairy tail assholes-_

And just like that I could feel the previous effects of the sedative increase in strength as I fell face flat to the ground. There was a moment of silence before the announcer cleared his throat,

“Ermmm, yes! Those of you still filled with uncertainty, as you can see these beings are nothing more than vicious monsters! Let us now truly begin the execution!” he tried to play off the incident, which seemed to work as the crowd cheered once more.

“Guess we are screwed” I laughed and turned my head to the others.

“You just figured that out you idiot” Gajeel snickered.

My attack, expectedly, had knocked the previous guy out so they had to send a new executioner. They wore the same mask as the last, but this time had a katana as a weapon and it was a women instead of a man.

_Hmm this scent?_

A couple more people were sent out to hold me in place, probably to prevent me from doing anything else.

“Any last words?” the women spoke in a deep tone.

I was surprised by her sudden question, but nevertheless I looked her with the biggest smirk on my face,

“I don’t have anything to say to a bunch of cowards that can only win a fight with their opponent bound.”

No sooner did the words come out of my mouth did I hear her sword swish, ready to make its way towards my neck. I could also hear Wendy’s screams and the others sudden panic.

_You know lady luck, now would be as good a time as any to pay me a visit._

“HOLD IT!”

A sudden sweep of air brushed against my neck as I could feel the brisk edge of her sword not even a centimeter away from my neck.

_Am I dead?_

I opened one eye and looked in the direction of the sudden scream. There stood the princess, no longer with a bored expression on her face but now with a surprised one. Even with the distance between us we held eye contact. I completely ignored the second surge of confusion coming from the audience. It was only broken when she began to head down the stairs in my direction.

“I can’t believe his plan actually worked!” Gajeel looked shook.

Once the princess made it to the floor she pushed the executioner aside until she was just standing right above me.

“Umm, hi?” I tried.

She didn’t say anything.

_This feels so awkward!_

Suddenly she let out a smile and pointed her finger down at me.

“You, as of today you are going to be my pet!”

I blinked a few times, not really understanding what she had said. Then it hit us all at once,

“WHAT!”

She grabbed my chain and continued to drag me on the floor into the direction of the pit. The effects of the sedative prevented me from reacting.

_Damn this chick is strong._

“What do you mean pet? And wait what about my friends!” I shouted.

“Don’t worry Natsu, I will make sure they are safe.”

I looked towards the executioner who now spoke in regular tone. A burst of smoke came out of nowhere as she whipped off her mask.

_Shit wait, it’s her!_

And like that a fight erupted...and I was left being dragged away by this psycho princess.

_If this is the kind of luck I am going to end up with I would rather be dead!_

 

**Rogue’s POV:**

One moment we were watching as Natsu was about to lose his head. The next thing we know a princess saves him only to proclaim that he would become her new “pet”. I honestly thought this was going to be the end as Natsu’s brilliant idea was to leave our fate to luck. But as luck would have it, today was not our fated day to die. On my side Gajeel was trying to resist the urge to burst into laughter. I couldn't blame him. The whole situation was so crazy that it was almost comical. This however did not insure our own safety/ Amidst the confusion, this is the perfect opportunity to make a break for it.

“Sting we need to-”

I did not even finish my sentence when a sudden explosion of smoke was let out. Everything around became hard to see. A dark figure rushed in my direction, sword raised in an offensive position. I braced myself as I saw it draw down on me.

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes and looked down at my arms. The chains binding my arms dropped to the ground.

“Come on we don’t have much time.” a familiar voice said.

I blinked a few times trying to make out the figure in front of me. Then it hit me, there was no doubt about.

“Kagura?!?” Sting yelled exactly what I was thinking.

I looked back at the chains on the floor and shivered,

_She is strong enough to cut chains of steel with just a katana?_

“Did you not hear me! I said we need to get going!” she yelled with more force which jolted me on my feet immediately.

_Okay but where am I supposed to be going?_

Answering my thought I felt as someone grabbed my hand and began to drag me in their direction. Sure enough it was Kagura, and right in front of her were Gajeel carrying Wendy and Sting. The arena was in chaos. People were screaming in fear, and guards kept shouting,

“ _Protect the royal family at all costs_!”

We rushed past the crowd of people scrambling to exit the stadium. Once the smoke screen from earlier had cleared up the guards were able to spot us,

“There they are! Get them!”

It was then that I realized we were moving towards the top of the arena.

“Shouldn't we be going the other way?” I shouted over the commotion.

“No.” was the simple response I got back from her

“Kagura-san over here!”

A cat-like girl waved from the edge of the arena.

“We are going to jump.” Kagura said.

“Excuse me?”

She then yanked my arm forward and I soon found myself in a princess-carry. My face flushed bright red as I looked at her frantically.

“Wait a minu-”

“Hold on tight.” she cut me off and continued running in the direction of the others.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

Then came the jump, she kicked off the edge of the arena's platform down about 200 feet. There was no look of hesitation on her face, she looked so confident and it was actually kind of ho-

_What am I thinking! Shouldn't this be the other way around!_

 

_**Couple hours later...** _

“Haven't you had enough?” I glared at both Gajeel and Sting who were dying on the floor.

It seems that Kagura had planned this rescue all out, for when we fell there was a cushion waiting for us at the bottom. We managed to shake off the guards and with the help of some disguises are resting at a nearby inn.

“Y-you should have seen your face, I mean the way Kagura held you pffft-hahaha” Sting held his side as he continued laughing.

“I thought it was really romantic! Kagura-san looked so cool!” Millianna wrapped her hands together looking off in admiration.

_If only Natsu were here I would ask him to burn the memory from my existence._

“Don’t worry Ryos, I would fall for her too if I were you.” Gajeel added.

At that point I had enough and sent my fist flying in both their directions.

“Now is not the time to be fighting, we are not completely safe yet.” Kagura took a seat beside Millianna.

While we were locked up in the underground cellar of the royal palace, Kagura had woken up in the military base of the royal capital. She was apparently thought to be a soldier, so she took that persona in order to gather information, soon learning about our execution. That's when she met up with Milianna and the two of them came up with a plan to save us.

“We had this feeling that Natsu would do something that would give us the chance to switch places with the executioner.” Kagura explained.

“And what would have happened if he didn’t, don’t you think that was a little risky?” Sting spoke.

“Of course we would have acted, but in the end we were right.”

“Damn though it really looked like you were about to chop Salamander up.” Gajeel smirked, not sounding too worried about the whole thing.

“We needed to buy every second we could and make sure that the soldiers attention was completely on the execution. I must admit though, I would have never expected for the princess to suddenly go off with Natsu, even if it worked to our favor.”

I thought back to the frantic expression Natsu made as he was being dragged off by the princess.

“Do you think Natsu-san will be okay?” Wendy looked down tearfully.

“Don’t worry, before I met with Kagura-san I was the princess’s maid. She is actually a very nice person!” Millianna patted Wendy’s head reassuringly.

“Ya, she also had a different scent from the others, if anything maybe becoming the princess’s pet will serve some good for Salamander.” Gajeel chuckled.

“So what are we just going to leave him there?” I asked.

“For now yes, I got intel that big sis-I mean Erza was spotted in town east of here. I also have information on the whereabouts of several others. For now we know where Natsu is and that he will be okay, _hopefully_ , so our priority should be getting as much of us together as we can so we can piece this whole situation together.” Kagura instructed as we all nodded in agreement.

_Sorry Natsu, but you were the one who wanted to leave this whole thing to luck anyways._

 

**Natsu’s POV:**

_I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY ACTUALLY LEFT ME! And to think that whole damn time it was Kagura! I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO SLICE MY HEAD OFF!_

I sat kriss krossed on a very soft carpet, pouting at the sudden recent events.

_First I get sent to this messed up world by some wiccan bitch, then I wake up in a cell with Gajeel as my company and no access to my magic, I spent a couple weeks in that cell only to then attend my execution in front a bunch of bloodthirsty weirdos, and now while my friends have been rescued I am trapped in this castle with some psycho princess who thinks I am her pet!_

“Come now there is no reason to make such an expression.” the purple haired princess looked my way, seated at a table sipping her tea.

I clucked my tongue as I rested my face on my hand. I was relieved to hear that everyone managed to escape safely, but that just makes it a lot harder for me to find a way out. Apparently this princess is known for always getting what she wants, and for some reason she wants me.

_Can’t blame her, I would want me too._

The king has never denied her, so he accepted allowing her to keep me under the terms that I would be heavily watched, and that I had to keep chains on me at all times. And now that I am the only one, they are watching me very closely, waiting for the moment the princess loses interest.

_Somehow I feel like it is more than just that though._

“Hey-”

“Yes Cherry Boy.”

_I have been called many things in my life, but Cherry Boy?!?!_

I scowled and continued,

“Don’t call me that and-”

“You're my pet I can call you what I want.” she said simply.

_This bitch is really getting on my nerves._

“Listen!” I stood up and looked her straight in the eye.

“Why the hell am I here!?!”

She just laughed and gave me a obvious expression,

“Are you that slow or just dumb, you're my pe-”

“I get that! But why? And what did they mean when they said I was a demon of the wiccan’s coven? Because I think there is some kind of misunderstanding.”

She just sighed and looked at me with the same bored expression she had when I first saw her,

“For a pet you sure do talk a lot.”

_I really want to knock her out, but if I do I will be in some real shit._

“Fine I will answer your questions, but under one condition.” she looked at me with a creepy smile.

_I don’t like where this is going, but I have to suck it up._

A few moments later I found myself with what may be the hardest task I have ever gotten.

“You better not get out of the lines!” the princess said while in my lap.

“I am trying my best here!” I sobbed while I held her hand in my own.

_Igneel, I really wish you had taught me how to paint nails!_

I don’t think I have ever focused so much in life, trying to decrease the amount of shaking I was doing.

“Okay you said you would answer my questions.” I said while not breaking contact with her nail.

“Fine, ask as many questions as you want, but once you paint the last nail question time is o-v-e-r.”

_That was unnecessary._

“Okay I guess for starters, what was your name again?”

“Are you serious! This is like the tenth time I’ve told you, Aster, its Aster! I am the first princess of Elreis out of 3 siblings, I am second to the throne right after my brother. I guess I should also know what your demon name is?”

_I only asked for her name but okay…_

“And this is like the tenth time I've told you that I am not a demon! My name is Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer from Earthland, a different world from this one.”

I tried explaining to her about our world, Fairy tail and what happened with the wiccan we fought.

“So a world of magic does actually exist.” she whispered to herself.

“Wait you actually believe me?”

_Can’t say I was expecting that._

She gently blew air onto her newly painted left hand. She continued fanning it as she said,

“Well yes, you don’t seem like the type capable to lie and-”

She went quiet focusing all her attention on her hand. Seems like whatever was on her mind she wasn't ready to share it, and I wasn't going to be the one to push her.

“Um well what I don’t understand is how magic can’t exist in this world if you have things like wiccans and demons?”

This seemed to bring her attention back to me.

“This world was not always like this. There was time, long ago, when magic was a common practice. But once monarchies started to form, the royal family began to feel threatened by this magic. So they either enlisted those who could use magic into military action, to die on the field of battle, or they had them executed. With the population of magic users disappearing, magic itself began to disappear. Around that time the small group of remaining magic users formed covens and began to retaliate by creating demons to fight off the royal family. However it was already too late, the royal family had the upper advantage and before anyone knew it, magic ceased to exist with the last spilled blood of their users, or at least that is what is thought.”

_Because magic still exists in this world, doesn't it._

“When you and your friends showed up out of thin air, you had this aura different from everyone else, one that omitted magical particles, and as such you were deemed demons.”

“Then why did you stop them from killing me?”

A blush appeared on her face. My eyes widened as she looked back at me with a silly smile.

“Because I have been waiting for you.”

Before I had the chance to ask her to explain, she got up and held out her hands,

“Looks like question time is over, I give you a 45 out of 100 on your craftsmanship.”

“45! I put my heart and soul in painting your nails!” I got up angrily.

_Wait a minute…_

“Maybe next time you should put a little more effort into it. Well I must be going now, dinner is waiting, I will have someone bring something up for you so be a good pet okay!”

And just like that she was gone.

_Damn it she got me!_

I collapsed onto the nearby sofa trying to wrap my head around it all.

“UGH I JUST DON’T GET IT!” I shouted while rolling around on the sofa.

_She doesn’t seem like a bad person._

I thought back the arena when they were introducing the members of the royal family, she was the only one I did not sense the bloodlust on.

_It's obvious she is hiding something though. What did she mean when she said she was waiting for me? It makes no sense, damn I wish Lucy was here, she would be able to piece all of this together easily._

I looked up towards the ceiling letting out a huge sigh.

“Can’t they at least bring the food up any faster, I feel like I am going to die.”


	10. Search for the Swirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and the others meet Lilia and discuss their future plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part of Gray's POV was originally going to be in just one chapter, but it got way too long so I decided to split it into two. Which means next chapter is going to be a continuation of Gray.
> 
> Also congrats to my FT family for reaching the end of our 11 year journey, its honestly been such an amazing time!!!

**Gray’s POV:**

  ** _Flashback:_ **

_“Gray-sama!”_

_I turned to see an overly energetic blunnette rushing in my direction, and a braced myself for what was to come next. Juvia, as usual, slammed into me with a embrace sending us both backwards a bit._

_“Juvia.” I replied blandly._

_After I finally managed to get her to release her hold I raised an eyebrow and asked,_

_“Was there something you needed?”_

_She looked up and put a finger to her chin as if she was thinking about what she originally wanted to say. Then it hit her and she brightened up even more._

_“Yes actually! Ummmm…”_

_She looked towards the ground and started fidgeting with her fingers nervously._

_“Well Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama wanted to accompany her to a show they are holding in town.” she whispered the last bit._

_Before I could reply, Natsu answered for me,_

_“Oi ice princess, we don’t have all day!”_

_We both looked over at Natsu’s direction as he was fisting the air angrily, obviously impatient._

_“Ah Juvia sees, she did not know Gray-sama was going on a mission.” she said a little defeated._

_Man this awkward…_

_“Ya, I should get going.” I scratched the back of my head._

_“Be safe okay Gray-sama!” she gave a forced smile._

_I was about to turn and head in the direction of Natsu, who was still spouting insults that I decided to block out._

_Damn._

_I looked back at Juvia and put a hand on her shoulder,_

_“You should still go and let me know how it is, I’ll see you later.”_

_That seemed to do that trick as she put on her usually swooning expression and waved energetically as I left the guild._

_“Way to go lover boy.” Natsu smirked._

_“Shut up flame brain.”_

 

**_Flashback end_ **

 

I thought everything had been settled. That we were going to head to the royal capital to find Juvia and that fire freak, so why the heck are we sitting in the garden sipping tea?

“Gray are you paying attention!” Lucy waved her hand in my face.

“What?”

“I knew it,” she sighed.

“You are not the only one who wants to go get our friends, but going in blindly will only make things more difficult!”

“When have we ever done things according to a plan.” I countered.

“Gray you know the circumstances are different.” Lyon replied for her.

I looked at them both with a sulking expression, it's not like I didn't know that but still...

“Gray. I know you're worried but you of all people should know that Juvia won’t let anyone push her around, she will at least give them hell if they try anything.” Meredy looked at me sympathetically.

I turned back to Lucy and Lyon who gave reaffirming nods. They were right, Juvia isn’t some damsel in distress that I need to go saving, I'm sure at this very moment she is fighting with every ounce of her. Although, that doesn’t mean I am not going to try to save her anyways.

“I never said I was worried.” I looked away from them and crossed my arms.

“What a tsundere.” Meredy giggled.

“Alright then since we are all on the same page now-”

“AHCHOO!” the bush sneezed cutting Lucy off.

_Wait a minute...did the bush just sneeze?_

We all looked at each other before focusing our attention on the bush, defensive stances set.

“Whoever is there come out!” I shouted.

There was a slight moment of silence until the bush began to rustle. Before I could send a punch flying, a blonde girl popped up, her face red in embarrassment.

_Could this be…?_

“Are you perhaps Lilia!?!” Lucy exclaimed.

The girl nodded.

“Oh my gosh, I can explain-” Lucy started but the girl held out hand to stop her.

“It is alright, I already understand the situation. I have actually been listening for quite a while. “And-”

She suddenly bowed in an apologetic manner,

“I am very sorry that my selfishness has put you in this situation!”

We were all taken aback. That definitely was not what I was expecting.

“Please if anything it is I who is sorry for taking advantage of your family!” Lucy said frantically.

She stood back up and smiled at Lucy.

“That is alright, I mean you did have to deal with my grandfather in exchange.”

Lucy sighed in relief, as Lilia chuckled. Her face then suddenly changed to a serious one.

“Will you listen to what I have to say mages of Earthland?”

 

“We refuse.” I said simply.

“Gray.” Lucy warned.

“I know this is asking a lot.” Lilia added.

I stood up angrily with my hand up.

“It’s not like I don’t want to help but we have enough problems on our plate. Our friends come first!”

“And I am not saying that they won’t Gray, I just think that this may help us figure out how to return home. Plus you can feel it too, there is something wrong with this world and we have the power to help!” Lucy stood to match my stance.

She wasn’t wrong, even behind this fake facade anyone can sense the dark tension surrounding the people.

“So what you want us to revolutionize this whole world?!? You said it yourself, the circumstances are different, we don’t have access to our magic.”

“That is not true.” Lilia spoke up.

“What?”

Our attention was glued to her now. After understanding our situation a little more clearly Lilia had explained to us the real reason she left her grandfather’s house. She actually is a part of a revolutionary corps that want’s to overthrow the current monarchy. The people in this corps are descendants of past mages, which confirmed our theory that magic had existed within this world. Apparently that monarchy is power hungry and has killed all those who can control magic in fear of overthrowal.

“There is this prophecy that I read about in a book that claims people from another world shall find themselves here, bringing back the magic that was once lost. I believe you are those people!” she exclaimed.

“I am sorry but this is all too far fetched, plus as we have already stated we can’t use our magic here either.” this time Lyon interjected.

“I understand this is a lot to take in, but I may have something that will compensate you for your help.”

Lilia pulled out a scroll and began to unwind it on the table. There, a much older version of the map I also had of this world, spread across the table. She then pulled out a pocket knife and held it towards me.

“I need you to prick your finger and send a drop of blood onto the map.”

“Wait, what?” I looked at her as if she were insane.

“God Gray if you are going to be a baby over a tiny prick then I will do it!” Lyon looked at me irritated, but I grabbed the knife from her hands before he had the chance to.

“Fine, geez, I just want to know what she is planning!”

She looked at me with a stern face which made me uncomfortable.

_Well if this ends up killing me I will make sure to haunt your ass, Lyon._

I sliced using the edge of the blade on my finger and sent drops of blood onto the map. To my surprise, instead of staining the map it was absorbed within it. Lilia placed a hand over it and shut her eyes, falling deep into concentration before chanting,

“ _Conius Retrumain_ ”

Suddenly small multi colored swirls appeared across the map.

“Woah! Did you just use magic?” I stepped back from the sudden action.

“That language-” Lucy added.

“Yes and no, this map was created using magic, and I only provided it with some stimulus. This is the extent of what I can do. As for the type of magic, you are right it is the same as the wiccan you faced in your world. However, I do not know what the spell she cast meant or how it brought you here.”

“Okay then, what exactly do these swirls mean?” I asked.

“Using your blood I was able to trace anyone who possesses the same type of magic as you. Thus these swirls on the map represent the exact locations of all of your friends.”

“Are you serious!” we shouted in unison to which she smiled in response.

_Finally something we can work with!_

“Are we able to tell who exactly each mark represents?” Meredy hoovered a hand over the map.

“I can not, but you may be able to. After all these swirls represent the unique magical presence of each individual. Try picking one up and seeing if you can sense who it is.”

We looked at each other a little apprehensive. I decided to try it out first.

“So I can literally just pick it up?”

“Yup!” Lilia confirmed.

I looked across the map trying to decide on which swirl to test.

“Stop acting like you are picking out your lunch and just grab one Gray, we don’t have all day.” Lyon said obviously impatient.

Ignoring him I decided to pick a brightly yellow one from the the industrial union, Taratero.

“Okay now what?”

“Now you have to try to pull the energy from the swirls into your own body.”

“What?” I looked at Lilia dumbfounded.

“Just do it Gray!” Lucy looked anxiously at the swirls in my hand, also very impatient.

_Fine, fine._

I closed my eyes and tried to do as she said.

_Okay absorb the energy into my own body, whatever that is supposed to mean._

After a few moments of nothing, I had just about given up, until I felt sudden electric sparks pulse through my veins.

“ARGH!”

I don’t know if it was the pain or the sensation that freaked me out more. However, I definitely knew who these swirls belonged to.

“Gray are you okay?!?” Lucy looked at me concerned.

“Ya I’m fine, it just freaked me out. But this swirl is definitely Laxus.” I smirked and looked at my now empty hand.

_Huh? Where did it go?_

“Gray you fool you dropped it!” Lyon shouted.

“Oh shit!”

“Gray you killed Laxus!” Lucy cried.

_I mean it could be worse…_

Lilia on the other hand was holding back fits of giggles. She pointed back to the map where the yellow swirls had returned. We all sighed in relief.

“Way to scare everyone, Gray.” Lyon huffed.

“You were the one who made a big deal out of it!” I held up a fist.

Lilia let out a slight cough and brought our attention back.

“Well this is excellent news! With this you will be able to find your friends in no time.”

_That's true but-_

“Still how are you so sure we will be able to help you?” Meredy asked for us all.

Lilia was silent for a moment before answering with a sad smile on her face,

“I have this feeling when you all are brought together something is bound to happen. Plus this is the last hope we have.”

Her expression then changed as she straightened her stance and lifted her head up,

“I will not only provide you with the locations of your friends but the resources and transportation necessary to accomplish this. So please, will you aid us of the revolutionary corps in bringing once more happiness to these lands.”

I felt like all eyes were on me, as I was the most opposed to the idea. I let out a sigh and placed my hand at the back of head,

“I guess we would have to be idiots to turn down your offer.”

For the first time since we have met her she gave us bright smile,

“Thank you very much, I-no we all are in your debt!”

“Alright then, let’s get a plan together to find our friends and help your people.” Meredy grabbed Lilia’s hands and smiled.

“You think the others are going to be mad that we signed them up to save an entire country?” I whispered to Lyon.

“Those fools are always looking for a fight, so they should be fine with it.” he smirked.

I couldn’t help but let out a slight chuckle in agreement. I looked towards Lucy who had her hands encircling some fiery red swirls. She cupped it up with both hands and brought them to her face. She closed her eyes and smiled,

“This has to be Natsu!”

Moments later she let out a yelp of pain before laughing.

“Yup definitely Natsu.”

We all laughed along with her, figuring what she must have felt. Afterwards, we discussed our plan of attack and continued to identify all of the locations of our friends while writing it out on our own maps. When I came across a set of scarlet swirls I stiffened, if that was really who I thought it was I did not want find out what her magical energy felt like. My eyes then set on some lonely deep blue swirls.

_That has to be Juvia._

“Ahhh dear Juvia, your magical energy is just as amazing as I thought it would be.” Lyon started swooning, not realizing in the moment I zoned out that he had picked up the swirls.

I could feel my veins popping in my forehead as I raised my fist,

“What do you think your doing you jerk.” and I sent a punch his way.

“UGH REALLY YOU GUYS!”

 

**_The next morning…_ **

 

Today was finally the day we were going to set out for the royal city of Elreis. I looked out towards the water of the port where the ships were docked as I waited for the others to arrive.

“Yo Gray my boy, how have you been!” I shifted my head in the direction of the scruffy voice.

There Clide, the fisherman from when I first arrived, was waving towards me. Next to him was surprisingly Lilia.

“Hey, I am good. Do you two know each other?” I glanced at both of them.

A slight blush appeared on Lilia’s face as she looked down towards her feet, while Clide just let out his usual booming laugh,

“Know each other, more like she is my lovely wife.”

_Wife...WHAT!?!_

The shock on my face must have been obvious because it made Clide laugh harder.

“I know, I don’t deserve such a wonderful woman.”

“That's not, well a little, but I thought you were just a fisherman?”

“And I still am, but I also help out my little lady from time to time.” he rested a hand on Lilia’s head, which made her even more red.

_I guess this explains why she has been hiding from her grandfather._

“Gray!” Lucy and the other made there way towards us.

After Clide told them the same thing he had told me, with similar reactions of shock, Lilia, at the peek of her embarrassment, spoke,

“Okay shall we go over our groups and roles.”

We nodded, as Meredy went first,

“Lyon and I will be accompanying one of Lilia’s companions in a merchants guild to Avascus to find Erza and Jellal, and any other in the area.”

“Right, and Gray and I will be headed to the Elreis to find Juvia and the dragon slayers.” Lucy continued.

“While Clide and I will go to Taratero to find umm this man Laxus?” Lilia held up a drawing of something that looked like a combination of a lion and a toad.

“I told you I should have drawn it.” I tried holding back my laughter.

“I did my best okay!” Lucy punched my arm, while Meredy, Lyon, and even Clide tried to muffle their chuckles.

“Anyways,” Lilia smiled, amused by the situation,

“When we meet this Laxus we will tell him the secret phrase that will let him know we are with you. After we have gathered as many people as possible we will meet at the hidden location and work from there.”

“SHIP LEAVING PORT FOR ELREIS IN 5 MINUTES, I REPEAT, SHIP LEAVING PORT FOR ELREIS IN 5 MINUTES.” A man yelled from the dock.

“That’s us, let's go Gray!” Lucy started for the ship.

“Remember if you need to get in contact with us to go to the place I directed you to, okay.” Lilia said.

I nodded and started after Lucy while I heard Lyon call,

“You better make sure Juvia is safe or you will have us to deal with!”

I turned back to see Lyon with a smirk on his face while Meredy held her fists up in a fake boxing motion. I smiled and waved them off,

“Count on it!”

_Thank god we are finally separating, any more time with him and I might have died._


	11. It Was Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Lucy arrive in Elreis and find out about the whereabouts of Natsu and Juvia. #Gruvia-chapter

**Gray’s POV** ( _continuation)_

**_3 days later…_ **

“FINALLY!” I groaned stepping off this cursid ship.

The trip to Elreis took us three days, and for three days we had to endure the back and forth rocking, pretentious passengers, and not to mention the scorching weather.

_If Natsu were here instead of me he would surely have thrown himself overboard._

“Come on Gray it wasn’t that bad.” Lucy tried.

After getting over my pent up frustration I finally decided to take a good look around. Elreis was the total opposite of Harveck. It had this bourgie atmosphere to it, you could tell only high class people lived around here. I gotta say though, it even puts Crocus to shame on how big and elaborate it is.

_Not really my taste, I definitely prefer Harveck, however…_

I glanced towards Lucy who had stars in her eyes as she looked on in amazement.

“Remember we are here to-”

“Don’t worry I know! That doesn’t mean I can’t admire. Although,” her face suddenly dropped and she did not even need to finish for me to understand what she was sensing. The bloodlust here was ten times worse. It definitely proved Lilia’s point that corruption plagued this country.

“Come on, let's go.” I started towards the city to our first checkpoint.

We arrived at the back entrance of the pub Lilia had directed us to. It was hidden deep within the shady part of the city. It’s kinda hard to believe that we are in the same place we first arrived at.

“Okay, so we are supposed to do the secret knock here?”

Lucy and I looked at each other hesitantly, until she finally placed her knuckle on the door,

*knock-knock knock knock knock-knock-knock*

The door remained shut, no movement what so ever.

“Did I do it wrong?” Lucy looked at me confused.

And as if answering her question, a staircase opened up underground.

“Okay...let's go?” I start heading down as she follows behind me.

“A-are you sure t-this is a good idea?” she says nervously.

“Are you saying that Lilia set us up?” I reply, and she just shakes it off.

The further deep we go, the louder the sound of other people gets. Out of the dark corridor led to a bashful group of people shouting, fighting, and singing. The stench of alcohol consumed the whole place, and somehow it reminded me a bit of the guild.

“Woah- hey there baby how you doing?” a drunkard came up and tried to grab Lucy.

“Hands off creep!” she kicked him, and thankfully he was too drunk to get back up.

We shuffled past all the people to the front counter.

“Yo.” I waved to the bartender.

He was a pretty tall guy with a shaved head. He wore a poker face as he nodded in our direction.

_Okay...so how should I start?_

I cleared my throat and continued.

“We were sent here by Lilia-”

He suddenly slammed a mug of beer onto the table, and I tensed a bit by his sudden force.

“So your them?” his expression never changed.

“Y-yes?” I grabbed the beer into my own hands and took a sip.

All he did was nod and took out a folder from underneath the counter, pushing it in my direction.

“This has everything you need to know.”

I looked at him suspiciously before opening up the folder. Inside was information about the revolutionary corps, newspaper clippings of the current events, some other documents, and a pair of keys.

“The keys go to a hotel in town where you guys can stay at.” the bartender continued to clean his beer glasses.

“I’ve been informed you are here to regroup your friends before heading east to our secret location. Be carefully, the soldiers have been pretty restless after some...recent events.”

“WAIT A MINUTE IS THAT NATSU!” Lucy shouted while gripping onto one of the newspaper clippings.

I looked over to see what she was referring to, and surely enough there Natsu was on the front page with Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. The headline read,

**_Demon’s on the Run After Failed Execution Attempt, Only One Left in Custody_ **

“Are those some of your friends? Apparently that one is under the princess’s custody” he pointed towards the image of Natsu.

I couldn’t help but facepalm myself.

_Of course that idiot would get himself captured by a princess, never going to let him live this down now._

I kinda felt bad for Lucy though, since she had a really worried expression on her face.

“Don’t worry Lucy, we came here knowing that he was captured, plus do you think that flame for brains will really let anything happen to him?” I tried cheering her up.

“I guess you're right…” she got up with a still saddened expression, and headed for the doorway.

I rubbed the back of my head, not too sure what to do in this kind of situation.

“A maiden’s heart is a fraggle thing.” the bartender interrupted my thoughts.

_Well that was unexpected, a maiden’s heart? Huh...that reminds me…_

“Do you have any intel of the Carrie Brother’s Circus?” I asked.

The bartender thought about it for a second before pulling out a brochure.

“They are holding a performance in a couple days for the royal family and the high nobles, it’s going to be highly exclusive and near impossible for common people to get in.” he turned around the brochure and placed an “X” on a location.

“But if you are looking to infiltrate, their practice grounds are over here.”

_So she is waiting over here._

“I have a proposal for you.” the bartender brought my attention.

“And what’s that?”

He took out a identification card from the folder that had Lilia’s face on it.

“Thankfully for you, you have a noble that can get in with a 1+, and I have a sneaking suspicion that the princess my bring along your friend. If you go to the practice grounds and scope the area for a plan, you could walk out of there with both your wants.” he gave a side smirk that surprised me.

_So we get Lucy to act as Lilia and potentially get both Natsu and Juvia back...that is what we came her to do in the first place._

After thanking the bartender for the intel I met Lucy outside. As we walked to our hotel, I explained to her how the best chance to getting Natsu back would be at the circuses opening performance in 4 days, which seemed to perk her up a bit. Once at the hotel, we found out that we would have to share rooms, but thankfully there were two separate beds.

“If Juvia found out about this I would be dead.” Lucy shivered, and I couldn't help but chuckle in agreement.

It’s been a long past few days, and I didn’t care who I was rooming with. I collapsed on the the bed and felt myself drifting off.

_This totally beats sleeping on a rocking ship._

 

_“Gray-sama, why do you look so sad?”_

_She looked over at me, her blue eyes vibrant and glowing against the light of the moon. I glanced over but kept my head positioned downwards. I remained silent not knowing what to say._

_Why was she still here, why hasn’t she left me yet?_

_Her hand suddenly found its way to my face, as she brushed the strands of hair away from my eyes. I met her gaze and she gave one of her usual loving smiles._

_“It’s because Juvia can’t help but love you.”_

_“W-what? I didn’t say anything…”_

_“Juvia knows, but she can tell what you were thinking.”_

_I felt my face burn up, as she continued to smile at me._

_I just can’t beat her, can I._

 

I opened my eyes a stared up towards the ceiling. From the corner of my eye I could see beams of light peeking out of the curtains.

_It must be morning already._

I threw the sheets off and put my shirt back on. I realized then that Lucy had already gotten up, and followed her out to the balcony of our room.

“Gray, you're awake!”

“And so are you, didn’t sleep much?”

“Bingo, it’s kinda hard to feel comfortable in a place you're not used to.”

I looked out into the city that was already bustling with tourists and entertainers.

“Gray,” Lucy said softly.

“Hm?”

“Go to her.”

I looked towards Lucy, taken aback by her words. She looked bittersweetly out into the city as she rested her chin on the ledge of the balcony.

“She’s waiting for you, so go to her.”

I glanced down and smiled before making my way back into the room.

“I’ll be back.”

She just waved me off as I threw my coat on and left for the marked place on my map.

The circus practice grounds wasn’t too hard to find. All I had to do was look for a bunch of put up red tents. I hid behind a tree surveying the outside. There was a mix of performers practicing and workers constructing and setting up a stadium.

“Alright…”

I waited for one of the works to pass my area before I grabbed him behind the trees.

“Wha-” he started, but I sent a punch to his gut, knocking him completely out.

“Sorry man, nothing personal.”

After switching our clothes, I now wore a pair of brown slacks, held up by suspenders, a white button up shirt, and to top it off a khaki snap cap.

_Surprisingly comfy._

I picked up the planks of wood the guy was holding and threw them over my shoulder. I looked back at his still unconscious body before following the other guys to the tents.

_Seriously man, sorry about this._

Once I was in, I ditched the wood and started searching the premise. I spent about 30 minutes looking inside and around tents but with no luck.

_How the hell am I supposed to find her with all these people?_

“You there-”

I felt a pair of fingers brush my back, and instinctively I grabbed their arm and threw them over my shoulder.

“OW!” a small girl called out from underneath.

“Oh shit, sorry!”

I looked at her nervously hoping she wouldn't cause a scene.

_I can’t believe I just attacked a small girl, seriously chill out Gray._

She sat up with a frown visibly present on her face.

“If you didn’t look suspicious earlier, you sure do now!”

The girl had silver hair, held up into pigtails, and wore a really elaborate and glittery costume.

_She must be a performer._

I held out my hand to her and apologized again. She took it and continued,

“I’ve noticed you snooping around here for a while, what exactly are you looking for?”

_Shit I’ve been caught, I’ve got to think of something quick._

“Bathroom. I’m looking for the bathroom.” I said anxiously.

She narrowed her eyes at me and smirked.

_Damn, I blew it didn’t I!_

“All the workers know that the bathrooms here are reserved for circus members only, so they have to go do their bussiness out in the woods.”

I felt a sweat drop from my forehead, not knowing what to do next.

“I know what you are really here for.”

I looked at her puzzled. Around us a bunch of people had taken notice of our conversation, whispering to each other. She then suddenly pulled my arm and directed me elsewhere.

“W-wait-”

“Just be quiet and follow me, that is if you want to see Juvia again.”

My eyes widened at the mention of her name, and I remained quiet until we had reached a secluded area behind a tent.

“So-”

“Let me start,” she interrupted.

“I knew who you were from the moment I saw you. Juvia has told me all about her raven-haired prince, so much that I didn’t even need to meet you to know who you were.”

_Sounds like Juvia._

“You're right, I am here to see Juvia.” I said simply, taking a risk that she won’t rat me out.

She stood silently thinking for a moment before nodding.

“Alright I have decided I will help.”

She pointed to a tent a few feet away that was being guarded by two men with guns.

_That’s a little excessive don’t you think?_

“She is in that tent over there, I can probably buy you a couple of minutes to get in and out unnoticed, but that’s i-”

“That’s fine.”

She faced me with a surprised look on her face as I continued,

“Even for couple seconds, if I could just see her.”

She suddenly begin to giggle and I arched my brow at her,

“Sorry, it’s just you really do seem like a prince.”

I blushed at her comment,

“A-anyways, why are you helping me?”

Still giggling she answered,

“It’s not for you really, but for Juvia.”

She than begin to move forward,

“I’ll sneeze as a single, so wait behind the tent.”

“Hold on!”

She turned her head around.

“What’s your name?”

She did a few ballerina twirls before winking and said,

“Cecilia, and yours?”

“Gray.”

“Well Gray, make sure you cheer Juvia up for me.”

And with that she skipped off.

_What a weird kid..._

But thanks to her I can actually do what I came here for. I made my way to the tent Cecilia had motioned me to.

_So Juvia is waiting right inside here._

I glanced over in the direction of the guards and noticed Cecilia walk by. She then suddenly fell over on the floor and began to cry in pain,

“OWW MY ANKLE!” she screamed.

_That was her brilliant plan?_

The guards once stationed at the tent, started to rush over to her side.

“ _Oh no! Cecilia are you okay!?!_ ”

“ _The bosses aren’t going to be happy if she gets injured._ ”

That's when the sneeze came, and I made haste, slipping inside the tent.

_I take it back, great plan kid._

As I walked inside I noticed a big, rectangular tank full of water. I then caught glimpse of the blue strands of hair floating around, and sure enough, there she was. I walked closer to the front of the tank. She had her eyes shut and lips slightly parted.

_Is she sleeping?_

I took a better look at her, and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Even though she was in water, her pale skin glistened softly. She wore a beaded white lace bikini type top and bottom, that did not leave much to the imagination, both her ample breasts and legs in full view. A long ruffled train secured around her waist, and her legs were wrapped in ribbons. Finally, a necklace wrapped around her neck and draped down crystals on her shoulders. The normal Juvia would have never worn something so risque like this.

_And all these assholes are probably getting every chance they get to catch a glimpse of her._

I placed my hand gently against the glass in front of her.

“Juvia…” I whispered.

Her eyes slowly began to flutter open looking completely dazed. Once she her eyes met mine, they widened in surprise.

“ _Gray-sama?!?”_ her mouth formed the words, but I couldn't hear anything over the glass.

I don’t know how long we stared at each other, absorbed in the silence. She finally smiled and placed her small hand slowly over mine, just the glass of the tank separating our touch. I couldn’t see it, but I could tell she had tears streaming down her face. She parted her lips once more and mouthed,

“ _Surely this isn’t a dream?”_

I pressed my hand with more force against the glass,

“No, it isn’t.”

She slightly leaned her forehead against the glass, and shut her eyes, still smiling.

“ _Thank goodness._ ”

I matched her action, which made her open her eyes, gazing directly into mine.

“I’ll get you out of here, I promise. Just wait for me.”

She tilted her head and bit her bottom lip,

“ _Juvia always has and always will, Gray-sama._ ”

And just like magic, the glass in between our hands began to freeze in icy condensation, a small crack forming in between our chilled fingers. Our world was only forced back to reality by the signal of a tiny sneeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a similar refrence to what I had in mind for Juvia's circus costume:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/468374429973220143/


End file.
